ME GUSTAS Y TE¿GUSTO?
by Angeblich Schriftsteller
Summary: Edward es el hermano de Alice, Bella la mejor amiga de esta, por alguna razon ellos no se agradan mucho pero ¿que pasara cuando Edward se de cuenta de que le gusta a Bella? y ¡que hara para conquistarla? entren porfavas es mi primera historia
1. PROLOGO

PROLOGO:

Me gusta, lo amo, lo se …pero ¿al el le gusto acaso?, eso no lo se y no estoy segura de querer averiguarlo.

El amarlo es ¿malo? Y si no lo es ¿Por qué siempre hemos de estar separados?

Y si el destino no a puesto esta prueba …quiero con toda mi alma pasarla

Solo espero que nuestro amor no peresca en el intento


	2. CAP 1 ¿QUE ES LO QUE SIENTO?

**CAP 1: ¿Qué ES LO QUE SIENTO?**

EDPOV:

Estaba en mi habitación escuchando música, cuando unos golpecitos en mi puerta hacen que tenga que detenerla.

-¿Qué quieres Alice?-pregunte al tiempo que abría mi puerta con lo ojos cerrados

-Hem...no soy Alice-dijo una voz melodiosa y de inmediato caí en la cuenta de que era Bella, abrí mis ojos para poder verla y estaba muy linda llevaba una blusa color azul un poco pegada al cuerpo con unos jeans de tubo negros y unos converse azul marino. Muy linda- Hem... ¿Edward sigues vivo? Y ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma- OH bravo Edward te quedaste viendo a Bella demasiado tiempo de nuevo.

-A..SI LO SIENTO ¿Qué era lo que me decías?- le pregunte rápidamente

-bueno..te dije que Alice pregunto ¿Qué si querías acompañarnos a comprar un helado antes de irnos al cine ella y yo?-respondió separando la palabras con cuidad como si estuviera retrasado mentalmente

-si claro bajo en un instante- asintió y se fue, cerré la puerta y me vi en el espejo no estaba mal nada mal para ser sincero, estaba muy feliz porque mi queridísima hermana me iba a ayudar a saber si le gustaba a Bella…aun recuerdo cuando hizo que aceptara lo que sentía por Bella

_FLASH BACK …………_

_-hola Edward ¿Qué haces?-pregunto el pequeño duende con una mirada sospechosa_

_-nada que te incumba Alice-respondí girándome de nuevo al piano _

_-oye y..¿ya sabes?-pregunto con tono inocente_

_-¿ya se que Alice?-_

_-a.. pues que Newton se le declaro a Bella……-_

_-y ella le dijo que no obviamente-respondí sin pensar_

_-en realidad, ella le dijo que lo pensaría un poco y que mañana le da la respuesta pero como veo las cosas yo diría que ella le responderá un si-afirmo el duende que tengo como hermana-pero eso no te molesta ¿verdad?-insinúo mi queridísima hermana (nótese el sarcasmo en esa frase)_

_-no, y…¿Por qué habría de molestarme? Si ni siquiera hablo con Bella-le dije con mucha indiferencia_

_-a bueno pues te importa por que a ti te gusta Bella- respondió Alice poniéndose enfrente del piano y mostrando una sonrisa estilo gato rison de Alicia en el país de la maravillas_

_Eso me dejó helado ¿Qué a mi me gustaba Bella? No, claro que no o…si, bueno  
Bella es bonita, no que va Bella es hermosa y esa palabra es muy pobre para decir con exactitud como es ella, además es divertida, dulce, linda, callada, amable, tierna, generosa HO POR DIOS ¡ME GUSTA ISABELLA SWAN!, bueno no es como si fuera difícil de creer que me guste, es difícil creer que no me halla dado cuenta antes._

_-bueno Alice, ¿Qué pasaría si en determinado caso admitiera que me gusta Bella-dije volteando a verla mientras se sentaba en el banquillo junto conmigo _

_-bueno…pues nada exactamente pero si tu quieres te puedo ayudar a saber si le gustas-respondió demasiado dulce para mi gusto, mientras me pasaba uno de sus brazos por los hombros- pero tendrás que admitirlo sinceramente así:-se aclaro la garganta-"Alice has venido hasta qui para que yo Edward Cullen te confiese que esta enamorado de tu mejor miga Bella y te pido que me ayudes a saber si a ella le gusto" listo ahora dilo tu-me indico con la mano a que lo dijera yo_

_Alice has venido hasta qui para que yo Edward Cullen te confiese que esta enamorado de tu mejor miga Bella y te pido que me ayudes a saber si a ella le gusto-repetí sus mismas palabras-¿contenta?_

_-si, mucho, y esta bien te ayudare pero ¿Qué es lo que realmente sientes por ella?_

_FIN DE FLASH BACK_

Por mucho que quisiera negarlo Alice tenía razón que sentía por Bella realmente, bueno realmente no importa mucho, me basta con saber que me gusta lo suficiente como para querer que ella sea mi novia.

-¡EDWARD ANTONY CULLEN! VAMONOS, YA-grito Alice desde abajo

Tome mis llaves y Salí de mi recamaray bajé las escaleras y ahí estaba Alice y Bella hablando en voz baja

-listo podemos irnos-anuncie y ambas voltearon a verme y si mi vista no me fallaba Bella me veía con un brillo en los ojos

El camino al centro comercial fue corto las deje en lo helados y me regrese a casa a dormir un rato y a esperar a que llegara mi mama Esme a decirme que ya iba a recoger a las chicas.

BELLAPOV:

-Belly ¿Por qué no le dices a Eddie si nos lleva a comprar un helado?-pregunto Alice

-claro, Alice- dije con falso entusiasmo, Alice sabía perfectamente lo mucho que me gustaba Edward y siempre me enviaba a mi a hablar con el como si pensara que de un momento a otro me le tumbaría encima y lo besaría ¡ja! Si claro; no es que me faltaran ganas es solo que me daba miedo que el no sintiera lo mismo por mi.

Salí del cuarto de Alice y me encamine al de Edward que quedaba al final del pasillo, toque su puerta y esperé a que atendiera.

-¿Qué quieres Alice?-preguntó al tiempo que abría la puerta con lo ojos cerrados

-Hem...no soy Alice, pero no importa, el duende me dijo que si querias acompañarnos a comprar un helado antes de irnos al cine-dije con una voz que me salio en realidad algo extraña y de inmediato vi al Edward que hacia que mi respiración se parara al igual que mis sentidos, llevaba puesta una camisa gris de cuello de una V y se le podía ver perfectamente los músculos de su pecho, un jeans algo gastado y unos converse negros, me di cuenta de que el me estaba viendo mucho y no hablaba ¿le habrá pasado algo? - Hem... ¿Edward sigues vivo? Y ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma- las mejillas de Edward se tornaron de un color un poco rosita muy tenue pero aun así se veía adorable.

-si claro bajo en un instante- asentí y me fui, cerró la puerta y regresé al curto de  
Alice con una sonrisa en mi cara.

¿era posible que Edward fuera mas guapo? Y justo cuando respondía que no, de una u otra forma lograba verse aún mas hermoso que antes.

Con Alice estuve unos 5 minutos mas en su cuarto, después bajamos y Rosalie llamo y le aviso a Alice que ella ya iba para el centro comercial, que en veinte minutos mas estaría en el área de comidas comprándose el helado.

-diablos, ¿Por qué Edward tarda tanto?-me pregunto el duende

-no lo se, cuando lo vi me dijo que enseguida bajaba-respondí encogiéndome de hombros

-¡EDWARD ANTONY CULLEN! VAMONOS, YA-grito Alice desde mi lado

-oye, Bella y ¿Qué piensas hacer para que Eddie se de cuenta de que te gusta?-me susurró

-no lo se, ni siquiera se si le gusto-murmuré en tono triste, era ilógico que un Adonis como Edward se fijara en mi por supuesto

-bueno, pues no pierdes nada con intentarlo- respondió con una sonrisa plantada en su rostro ¿y ella que sabía?

-Alice, no pienso decirle nada hasta no estar segura de que le gusto lo suficiente, como para que me corresponda-

-esto es infantil pero….-le indique que Edward se encontraba ya al pie de las escaleras

-listo podemos irnos-anunció y ambas volteamos a verlo y si mi vista no me fallaba por la forma en que me miraba podría decirse que Edward me apreciaba eso me daba un poco de esperanza

El camino al centro comercial fue corto nos dejó en lo helados y visualizamos a Rose, antes de irse, Edward nos dijo que junto con Esme nos recogerían al finalizar la función.

Entramos a ver la película de _the ugly true_ y al finalizar Alice llamó a Esme para que viniera por nosotras en su _Honda pilot 2009 color plata (foto en mi perfil)_

_-_oye, Bella de casualidad ¿no sabrás lo que se trae el duende con mi hermano?-me preguntó Rosalie una ves que Alice estaba lejos hablando por teléfono con Esme

-no, Rose, ni idea, ¿Por qué se traen algo?-pregunte intriga de la noticia en que Alice se trajera algo con Jasper el gemelo de Rosalie

-bueno, pues Jasper se la pasaba preguntando si estoy o salgo con Alice y si Alice sale con otro chico y cosas de esas, es extraño-dijo Rosalie estremeciéndose un poco.

-si, tienes razón es extraño que te párese si luego le sacamos la sopa a el duendecillo-propuse con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esta seria mi oportunidad perfecta para voltearle la cuchara a Alice

-me párese bien, un poco de venganza de cómo me presionaba con su hermano Emmett, antes de salir juntos-

-si, tienes razón

-¿en que tienes razón Rose?-pregunto Alice una ves dejado de hablar por su teléfono celular

-nada, ¿Qué?¿ya vienen?

-si, ya estan en camino, Edward y mama-¿que Edward venía por nosotras?, Agh, odio a Alice, literalmente, ¿Como se le ocurre?

**BUENO AQUI LES DEJO MI SEGUNDO CAPI, ENSERIO LES AGRADESCO LOS REVIEWS** Y SUBIRE TAN PRONTO COMO PUEDA PUES LA PROXIMA SEMANA PRESENTO EN LA ESCUELA ASI QUE VOY A ESTAR UN POCO APRETADITA PERO PROMETO QUE PRONTO SUBIRE MAS CAPS POR ADELANTO

BESSOOOSS

NOS LEEMOS EN OTRO CAPITULO


	3. CAP 2 ¿ME COQUETEAS?

**Bueno, aqui les dejo el segundo capi de mi fic, deberas lo lamento por no haber podido subir antes pero estuve presentando y no tuve tiempo, afortunadamente sali bien en los examenes y ahora puedo dedicarles tiempo.**

**muchas gracias a todos por susu reviews, alertas y favoritos.**

**N/A:ay una parte en este cap que me pasó a mi, en el proximo les digo cual fue.**

BELLAPOV:

Una ves terminado ese tema con Alice dimos un para de vueltas al centro comercial hasta que Alice recibió una llamada de Esme diciéndole que nos esperaban en la puerta 5, para nuestra suerte estábamos en la 4 así que llegaríamos pronto.

Una ves que salimos Rose y yo pusimos nuestras maletas en la cajuela, mientras que Alice ocupaba el asiento del copiloto. Rose y yo no sentamos en la segunda hilera, ella junto a la venta y yo en el centro y debajo del quema cocos.

El camino se hizo extremadamente largo pues el tren se nos atravesó dos veces; por el espejo retrovisor podía ver como Edward veía únicamente al quema cocos y vivía sonriendo ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué tiene el tonto quema cocos que no tenga yo? HO FANTASTICO, ESTOY CELOSA DE UN QUEMA COCOS

Una ves el casa Edward me miro dos segundos y su vista volvió al tonto quema cocos, nos bajamos y Esme ayudo a Rose con su maleta mientras que Alice regañaba a Emmett por no se que cosa lo cual me dejaba a solas con Edward otra ves.

-¿sabes?-pregunto divertido ¿de que diablos se ríe?

-no, no se-respondí fríamente, se me acerco al oído y me susurro

-si sigues frunciendo el ceño te saldrán arrugas en tu linda carita, piénsalo-se separo de mi dejándome totalmente atontada.

Ash. MALITO EDWARD CULLEN.

Después de eso entre Emmett, Alice, Rose, Edward y yo nos pusimos a ver películas de todo tipo románticas, acción, suspenso, drama y la ultima de miedo.

Una ves acabada las películas cada quien nos fuimos a nuestros cuartos correspondientes.

-¡ya se!- anunció el duendecillo-juguemos a la botella-dijo sacando una pequeña botella sin etiqueta de uno de sus cajones

-claro, ¿Por qué no Alce?-el duendecillo sonrío ante mi comentario- hey Alice, estaba siendo sarcástica.

-OH vamos, Bella, será divertido, ¿si? –me miró con esos ojos de borrego a medio morir y ni como negarme.

Empezamos a jugar y al primera que le tocó fue a Rose, Alice hizo que dijera ¿Cuál era su mayor secreto? Y ella respondió que de pequeña por accidente entró al baño de niño y que si e lo decíamos a alguien nos mataba.

En fin la noche se nos pasó en eso, y una ves que Rosalie y Alice se quedaron totalmente dormidas, yo bajé por una taza de leche tibia.

Ya abajo, tome un vaso, me serví y la puse a calentar dos minutos, ya mi leche calientita me senté en la barra a pensar ¿en qué estará pensando Edward ahora? Y si está dormido ¿con quién estará soñando?

-buenas noches-una hermosa y aterciopelada vos me sacó de mis pensamientos

-bu-buenas noches Edward-tartamudee

-¿Qué te pasa Bella?¿tienes frío? Si solo soy yo-dijo encogiéndose de hombros y tomando un vaso de la repisa, para luego echarle un poco de leche fría y sentándose enfrente de mi en la barra

-¿Qué haces aquí?¿creí que estarías dormido para esta hora? y por eso me exalte al momento en el cual llegaste-me explique, tal cual idiota

-aaa, bueno si es por eso lo lamento- respondió tomando un sorbo de su vaso con leche. O MI DIOS se veía tan sexy!!-bueno…¿y que fue lo que hicieron en el cuarto de mi hermana?¿a que jugaron forzadamente?

-pues…a la botella , nada nuevo-idiota, idiota, me regañe mentalmente

De repente hubo un incomodo silencio hasta que me bebí el vaso de leche y lo fui a dejar en el lavabo, de pronto sentí como si me abrazaran por la espalda y me di la vuelta automática mente solo para ver a Edward con una sonrisa, una hermosa sonrisa plantada en su hermoso rostro.

-dime, Bella ¿con quien piensas soñar esta noche?-me preguntó con un tono divertido

-ammm…no lo se, ¿con quien pensaría soñar esta noche?-pregunté muy confusa por su preguntita anterior

-pues…me encantaría que fuera conmigo-respondió al tiempo que se ponía a mi altura

-¿me coqueteas Cullen?-pregunté distraída en sus dos hermosas esmeraldas que tenía como ojos

-mmm…tal ves, que tengas dulces sueños Bella-besó mi frente acunando al mismo tiempo mi mejilla, dejó su vaso antes de irse de nuevo a su cuarto y dejándome totalmente atontada por su acto y palabras.

¿Qué?¿que le pasa? No puede coquetearme, dejarme aturdida y luego irse de así como así AGH. MALDITO EDWARD CULLEN

EDPOV:

-¡Edward, querido, ya vamos por las chicas!-gritó mi madre desde la cochera

-¡si ya bajo!-grité antes de volver a verme en el espejo para comprobar que todo estaba en su sitio.

Salí de mi cuarto y me subí en la _Honda pilot 2009 plata _de mama, en la tercera fila de asientos, al llegar al centro comercial, mama volvió a llamar a Alice para decirle en que entrada nos encontrábamos.

Después de unos minutos salieron Alice, Rosalie y Bella, estas dos ultimas acomodaron sus maletas en la cajuela.

Alice ya se había situado en el asiento del copiloto, Rosalie y Bella se sentaron en la segunda fila, Rose en la ventana y Bella debajo del quema cocos, bien aquí es como empezaba mi plan.

Cuando Bella se sentó debajo del quema cocos, tal y como me lo había dicho Alice, el quema cocos tenía un espejo y la veía completa mente, veía como me veía mi desde el espejo retrovisor y como por yo estar viendo el espejo del quema cocos fruncía el ceño era muy cómico y adorable a la ves.

Una ves que llegamos a casa voltee a verla en el espejo reflector y volví mi vista al quema cocos, para volverla a ver frunciendo el ceño.

Nos bajamos de la camioneta y Esme ayudó a Rosalie, mientras que Alice regañaba a Emmett por haberse comido todas las galletas que ella había guardado para la cena, lo cual me dejaba a solas con Bella, genial.

Me le acerqué a ayudarla y a sacar provecho de que ella no tenía ni idea de que la observaba por el quema cocos.

-¿sabes?-pregunte divertido, mientras ella fruncía una ves mas levemente su ceño

-no, no se-respondió fríamente y me le acerque al oído y le susurro

-si sigues frunciendo el ceño te saldrán arrugas en tu linda carita, piénsalo-me separe de ella dejándola total y completamente atontada.

Después de eso entre Emmett, Alice, Rose, Bella y yo nos pusimos a ver películas de todo tipo románticas, acción, suspenso, drama y la ultima de miedo.

Una ves acabada las películas cada quien nos fuimos a nuestros cuartos correspondientes.

-oye Eddie, noto como ves a mi hermanita-dijo Emmett con un tono extraño, como de misterio en la vos

-Emmett, tu hermana es mi hermana, por si se te a olvidado-dije como si fuera demasiado obvio ¿Cómo que veía a Alice?

-OH, Eddie, yo no digo a Alice, yo habló de Bells-respondió como quien no quiere la cosa

-aaa, de eso hablas-fría y despreocupadamente respondí

-si, de eso hablo-fría y obviamente sugirió-la veías como si te gustara

-a, si-afirme

-¿si que?-Agh. Bueno este e idiota ¿o que?

-si, Emmett, si me gusta Bella-¿feliz?

-OK, explícame porque no entendí…

Y así básicamente se fue la noche hasta quien sabe que hora tuve que explicarle a Emmett lo que sentía por Bella y bla, bla, bla…

Ya que al fin el molesto de Emmett se fue a dormir yo bajé a la cocina por leche fría pues no tenía sueño, aún.

En la cocina estaba el hermoso ángel que me traía volando de un ala, llegaba puesto un pijama de Alice, puesto que le quedaba chico el short, lo cual agradecí y mucho, era color blanco, con un escote de corazón y un bordado en la parte alta de la blusa, no quería que pensara que soy mal educado y que se vaya a la cama con un pensamiento a si de mi_(soy yo o eso sonó mal pensado) _

-buenas noches-dije con la vos mas hermosa y aterciopelada que podía tener y aparente mente la saque de sus pensamientos

-bu-buenas noches Edward-tartamudeo

-¿Qué te pasa Bella?¿tienes frío? Si solo soy yo-dije encogiéndome de hombros _si solo era yo, nada para ti, para mi gran desgracia _y tomando un vaso de la repisa, para luego echarle un poco de leche fría y sentándome enfrente de mi hermoso ángel en la barra

-¿Qué haces aquí?¿creí que estarías dormido para esta hora? y por eso me exalte al momento en el cual llegaste-se explicó y poniéndose de un tono levemente rosa

-aaa, bueno si es por eso lo lamento- respondí tomando un sorbo de mi vaso con leche. O MI DIOS se veía tan sexy!!-bueno… ¿y que fue lo que hicieron en el cuarto de mi hermana?¿a que jugaron forzadamente?

-pues…a la botella , nada nuevo-se veía tan linda. Diablos concéntrate Edward.

De repente hubo un incomodo silencio hasta que se bebí el vaso de leche y lo fue a dejar en el lavabo, de pronto sentí como si no quisiera que se fuera, no aún, así que fui detrás de ella sin hacer mucho ruido y la abrasé por la espalda y se dio la vuelta automática mente para verme a mi con una sonrisa, una sonrisa plantada en mi rostro, una sonrisa de gusto o placer, si estoy seguro de que eso estaba compuesta mi sonrisa.

-dime, Bella ¿con quien piensas soñar esta noche?-le pregunte con un tono divertido a la espera de la su respuesta, sea cual sea la mía es mejor eso lo aseguro

-ammm…no lo se, ¿con quien pensaría soñar esta noche?-pregunto muy confusa por mi preguntita anterior

-pues…me encantaría que fuera conmigo-respondí al tiempo que me ponía a su altura, para ver esas hermosas orbes chocolatadas suyas

-¿me coqueteas Cullen?-pregunto con cierto tono de sospecha y humor a la ves -mmm…tal ves, que tengas dulces sueños Bella-bese su frente acunando al mismo tiempo su mejilla, dejé mi vaso antes de irme de nuevo a mi cuarto y dejándola totalmente atontada por mi acto-y si espero que sueñes conmigo, porque yo soñaré contigo-susurré ya subiendo las escaleras


	4. CAP 3 SUEÑOS

BELLAPOV:

_Sentí como si me abrazaran por la espalda y me di la vuelta automática mente solo para ver a Edward con una sonrisa, una hermosa sonrisa plantada en su hermoso rostro._

_-dime, Bella ¿con quien piensas soñar esta noche?-me preguntó con un tono divertido_

_-Ammn…no lo se, ¿con quien pensaría soñar esta noche?-pregunté muy confusa por su preguntita anterior_

_-pues…me encantaría que fuera conmigo-respondió al tiempo que se ponía a mi altura_

_-¿me coqueteas Cullen?-pregunté distraída en sus dos hermosas esmeraldas que tenía como ojos_

_-mmm...…tal ves, que tengas dulces sueños Bella-besó mi frente acunando al mismo tiempo mi mejilla, dejó su vaso antes de irse de nuevo a su cuarto y dejándome totalmente atontada por su acto y palabras._

_Después__ de eso vi como un flash, de la nada estábamos en el cine Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie ¿Dónde diablos se había metido Edward?_

_-Hola hermosa ¿A quién esperas?- me dijo esa vos aterciopelada que tanto amo en un tono muy sexy_

_-Amm…a a na-nadie-respondí tartamudeando como una completa idiota_

_-mmm...… Bella ¿Por qué tartamudeas?-pregunto con una mirada sexy y picara a la ves_

_-yo…pues…yo…por…-me silencio poniendo uno de sus hermosos dedos sobre mi boca. Su tacto hacia que sintiera quemar mis labios con su mas mínimo roce y a la vez que estallaran miles de corrientes eléctricas sobre mi piel !DIOS COMO ME VOLVIA LOCA ESTE HOMBRE¡_

_-te ves tan adorable cundo te trabas de ese modo-OK oficialmente estoy derretida y aun no apartaba su dedo de mis labios-ven vamos que los chicos nos deben estar esperando-susurró lentamente y con un tonito demasiado sexy, lo único que hacia que no me lanzará sobre y lo besará con pasión era 1 estábamos en un lugar publico, 2 es el hermano de mi mejor amiga, 3 soy su mejor amiga y 4 el no me corresponde en este sentimiento._

_Le asentí levemente, el me sonrío de su típica forma torcida, tomo mi mano izquierda y me encamino a las puertas de una sala de cine._

_Visualicé__ a los chicos; Alice y Jasper estaba entre la primeras filas, Emmett y Rose en la fila central, haciendo……bueno no es necesario saber que hacen ¿o si? Edward aun me tenía tomada de la mano y me guío hasta la última final apartados completamente a los demás de los chicos y las demás persona de la sala._

_En la fila estábamos total y completamente solos, Edward y yo nos sentamos aún con nuestras manos entrelazadas, no se porque pero se sentía tan bien…_

_-¿En qué piensas lindura?-me sacó la mas hermosa, sexy y cautivante vos de mis pensamientos_

_-eh…en nada…-vi. como su rostro se volvía un pequeño ceño-¿tu?_

_-pues…en la chica mas hermosa, linda, dulce, desinteresa y bondadosa que haya conocido en mi vida-sus palabra destruyeron mi frágil y amante corazón-y…lo mejor ¿Sabes qué es?-negué lentamente con la cabeza- es que esta aquí, en esta sala, muy, muy cerca de mi y lo único que quiero es besarla_

_No se porque razón, motivo o __circunstancia sentía mi cara enrojecer, o de ira o de vergüenza porque algo se acercaba._

_-¿Qué tan cerca esta de ti Edward?- dije apenas en un susurro puesto que me costaba respirar, veía que Edward no me respondía decidí voltear a ver su rostro, para encontrarme con su perfecta sonrisa torcida que cada vez que la veía hacia que me derritiera, creo que noto que me le quedaba viendo porque volteo rápidamente la cabeza hacia mí y su sonrisa se ensancho aún mas; se acercó a mí muy lentamente (en extremo diría yo) hasta llegar a mí oído._

_-Bueno, pues…esta tan cerca que puedo oír su corazón desde aquí- depositó un tierno beso en mi mejilla y solo basto eso para que mi corazón latiera desembocado, pude escuchar como reía- Bella…-me llamó mirándome a los ojos y tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, y cada vez acercándose mas y mas a mí hasta que nuestras narices se rozaban-¿Te molestaría si te beso en este instante?-negué mi cabeza hundida en sus palabras ¿Edward quería besarme? Eso significa que yo soy la chica que le gusta… eso… eso no es verdad o… ¿si?_

_Después de eso sentí un pequeño rosé en mis labios y…………………………………_

Desperté, todo fue un sueño, pero ha sido el mejor sueño de mi vida…… soñar con  
Edward, soñar que me besaba o que estuvo por hacerlo, al recordarlo mis labios ardían aún sintiendo su imaginario rosé…definitivamente tendría que probar los labios de Edward Cullen para saber si se sienten tan bien como en mis sueño.

Era oficial Edward Cullen me trae vuelta loca, en las nube, en la luna, en Marte, por Edward Cullen yo daría mi vida y sin Edward Cullen mi vida no sería nada…… absolutamente nada.

Y así……….. Volví a fundirme en un profundo sueño.


	5. CAP 4 ESPECIAL

_**HOLAA ESTE CAPII ESTA DEDICADO A LOS 10 REVIEWS QUE RECIBÍ ASI QUE MUCHASS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIWES A LOS QUE ME DEJARON Y A LOS QUE SOLO LEE IGUAL MUCHAS GRACIAS.... OK EL EMMETTPOV ES LA PARTE ESPECIAL ESPERO Y LES GUSTE**_

EDWARDPOV:

Después de eso me fui directo a mi habitación, estuve pensando como tres horas en Bella, en toda ella, su voz, sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, su angelical rostro, su cabello tan ondulado y perfecto y sobre todo en sus labios…DIOS como quisiera probar esos labios carnosos por lo menos una vez en toda mi vida, por el mas mínimo rose con esos sus labios juro que pagaría con oro. ¡BASTA EDWARD NO DEBERIAS PENSAR ESE TIPO DE COSAS! Me regañe a mi mismo pero es que n o podía dejar de pensar en Bella ¡EDWARD CAPAS Y BELLA NO SIENTE LO MISMO QUE TU!¡OLVIDALA AHORA! Mi conciencia tenia razón era muy poco probable que Bella sintiera lo mismo que yo.

Una vez que deje de pensar en lo perfecta que Bella es, me levante de mi cama y mire el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche 12:12 a.m. vaya una hora para pedir deseos haber mi deseo es: _**PODER POSAR MIS LABIOS EN LOS LABIOS DE BELLA SWAN**_… pero que estupideces estoy pensando, Salí de mi habitación para ir a la sala pero cuando pase por la habitación de huéspedes escuche que me nombraban _Edward…mmm…Edward _tuve un debate interno de si abrir la puerta o no hasta que finalmente la abrí y vi a Bella dormida en el sofá, porque claro en la cama dormía Rosalie…esperen recapacitemos un poco…si Bella esta dormida, y dice mi nombre, eso significa… que ella sueña conmigo …¡BELLA ESTA SOÑANDO CONMIGO!, puse un poco mas de atención y me di cuenta que se mordía el labio inferior después de nombrarme; no se que me paso pero me acerque cuidadosamente a ella, me hinque a su lado y recargue mi cabeza suavemente en su hombro.

-_Edward…-_ entre totalmente en pánico ¿Se habría despertado? Me fije con cuidado y aun seguía plácidamente dormida-…_ te quiero demasiado..._- me dijo que me quería-_ …bésame- ¿quiere que la bese?... ¿está soñando que la beso? _No, de seguro sueña que la besa otro chico y yo estoy ahí como idiota presenciando todo-_ Edward…bésame, por favor- _bueno, si ella tanto insistia ¿Quién soy yo para negárselo?, además los pidió por favor.

Puse mis labios delicadamente sobre los de ella, podía sentir miles de descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo, después sus labios se empezaron a mover debajo de los míos, creo que ahí fue donde perdí el control porque tome sus mejillas con mis dos manos, levantando ligeramente su rostro de la almohada, al momento en que su respiración empezó a hacerse rápida la deje y Sali de la habitación dejando la puerta un poco abierta para poder ver que pasaba.

Después de unos segundos Bella se sento en el sofá, y miro hacia todos lados, para después tocarse los labios y esconder su rostro entre sus manos; al cabo de unos minutos mas volvió a estar totalmente dormida.

Me regresé a mi cuarto me metí en le cama y mire el reloj en la mesita de noche 1:01 a.m. …. Creo que mi deseo no cambiara mucho porque será: VOLVER A BESAR A BELLA SWAN … si ya paso un vez … no veo porque otra vez no … en fin mañana es lunes seguro sera un día interesante.

EMMETTPOV:

Era lunes en la tarde y todos estaban en mi casa (casa Cullen) porque yo no tengo casa propia…aun, y cuando la tenga será la mansión del oso mañoso, en fin ¿Qué iba hacer?

A si…… iba a la oso cueva (mi cuarto) a escuchar música, mientras se hace la cena…mmm…¿Dónde estará Bella? Desde que llegamos no la he visto…haber subió con campanita (Alice), muñeca bonita (Rose)y Eddie bonito, de ellos solo bajaron campanita y muñeca bonita, asi que Bellita y Eddie bonito siguen arriba…¿Qué estarán haciendo esos dos solitos?, mejor checo, no vaya a hacer que se estén comiendo el lonche antes del almuerzo… el lonche que tiene que ver…no vaya a hacer que están en una de sus cochinadas.

Subí al tercer piso pase por la habitación huéspedes (que prácticamente es de Bella y Rose, pero Rose casi siempre esta conmigo en mi cuarto haciendo ya saben que…asi que casi es de Bella), pase el cuarto de campanita y finalmente llegue al de Eddie bonito, iba a tocar cuando unas voces hicieron que pegara mi oído a la puerta.

-_Edward ya no puedo…me duele y me duele mucho…-_**oooo… nooo…. están…. oooo… golosos**

_-Bella tranquila ya casi acabamos...- _**ah y aparte no quiere acabar**

_-Es que no puedo me duele mucho…Edward por favor un momento enseguida seguimos…- _**los dos bien que quería desde hace mucho**

_-esta bien…pero solo un momento hay que terminar esto pronto para empezar otro después…- _**oooo y aparte de todo mas, mas y mas … golosos … cachondeados**

_-No, Edward otro mas no…mira estoy sudando…además hace tanto calor aquí…- _**hay que calenturientos me salieron**

_-lo siento Bella, pero como te dije no es mi culpa que el idiota de Emmett descompusiera el aire y hasta mañana lo arreglan…- _**par de calientes échenme la culpa**

_-supongo que el oso mañoso…si es mañoso en ciertas cosas…- _**los mañosos son ustedes, par de … activistas sexuales**

_-jajaja…si en bastantes…¿continuamos donde nos quedamos?...- _vaya que facil olvidan sus problemas verdad pervertidos

**(gemido)… ¡Bella gimio! NO LO PUEDO CREER…algo se cocina ahí adentro**_ -no… mmm … Edward ya no puedo…lo dejamos por hoy y mañana continuamos…- _nesecitare psicologo después de esto

_-Bella porque ya casi acabamos…- _vaya Eddie perve no creí que estuvieras tan urgido

_-no Edward no te enojes mira ven continuemos…- _o claro hazla sentir mal para tener lo que quieres

_-muy bien…- _¿Qué? eso se considera abuso, no dejare que le hagas eso a Belly, Eddie perve… … gire la perilla de la puerta e hice algo que nunca debí haber hecho.

-¡Edward Antony Masen Cullen, ¿Qué diablos le haces a Bella?!- grite a todo pulmon entrando en la habitación de mi pervertido hermano.

-Emmett ¿Qué diantres estas haciendo?- pregunto Bella al tiempo en el que abria mis ojos y me encontre con nadas y nada menos que……………….. Bella estaba en el suelo de la habitación boca abajo, con las piernas cruzadas al aire y su torzo apoyado en sus manos, en su mano erecha traía un lápiz y en la izquierda una hoja de papel; a su alrededor había muchas hojas de papel con operaciones e impresas y Eddie estaba en la cama boca abajo apoyado sobre una almohada con la cabeza viendo hacia Bella, pero no era a Bella a quien veía en este momento……. Ups, creo que metí la pata.

-Emmett ¿se puede saber que haces en mi cuarto?- pregunto Eddie con sus dientes apretados

-Es que bueno…vine porque tu y Bella no bajaban, luego cuando iba a tocar escuche ruidos……luego bella gimió y pues… creí que…..- no pude continuar porque Bella me corto rapidamente

-¿creiste que? Emmett Cullen- wow, nunca había visto a Bella tan enojada en mi vida

-pues creí… que Edward y tu… ya sabes… estaban… en…………….-

-¿confundiste que teníamos sexo mientras haciamos los ejercicios de mate?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo y HO POR DIOS …. Edward estaba tan rojo como Bella de la vergüenza

Hace dos horas que no me dirijen la palabra y los demas chicos estan muertos de risa…. Hasta papá y mamá hicieron bromas al respecto y Edward y Bella solo se ponen color tomate.

* * *

**_SI LES GUSTO PORFA ESCRIBANME UN REVIEW PLISS_**

**_PROMETO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO_**

**_CON BESSOS SEXXXOSSOS A LA VAMPIRE SE DESPIDE:_**

**_I-LOVE-A-VAMPIRES_**


	6. CAP 5 MAS HERMOSA QUE UNA ROSA

**BELLAPOV:**

Esta había sido la peor semana de mi vida, las bromas sobre el incidente entre Edward y yo tenían tres clasificaciones:

**Bromas blancas**: las de Esme, Alice y Charlie

**Bromas oscuras**: las de Rosalie, Emmett y ¡¡CARSLIE!!

**Bromas q****ue no se irán nunca**: las de Emmett y CARSLIE

Y aquí estábamos otra ves en lunes, entre el período de descanso que hay entre la cuarta hora y el descanso, cuando todos se dirigen a sus casilleros a dejar su libros antes de irse a comer.

Me había topado con Alice y Edward en el camino hacia mi casillero, ella se veía con si energía natural, el se veía… ¿emocionado?, mmm… quizás y me imagino cosas, en fin, abrí con cuidado mi casillero, vi como algo caía rápidamente de este, metí mis libros, cerré el casillero y me hinqué a recoger lo que sea que se me haya caído, no podía creer lo que traía en las manos eran tres rosas preciosas, las más hermosas que he visto, una era color melón, otra blanca, y la ultima era rosa, también venían con una pequeña tarjeta :

Las rosas son hermosas casi tanto como tu…

No se como ni cuando, pero yo ya estaba en la cafetería, sentada en la mesa de los Cullen, sin apartar la vista de las rosas que traía en mi mano

-¡wow!, Bella ¿Quién te dio esas flores tan hermosas?- preguntó Emmett sorprendido

-no lo se-respondí absorta en mis rosas

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?- continúo insistiendo

-no lo sé, Emmett, no lo se, ¿contento?-respondí muy enojada ¿Qué parte de no lo se, no entiende?, sabia que Emmett era idota, sin embargo no tenia idea de cuan idiota era.

-si no lo sabes, significa que tienes un admirador secreto, Bella, ¿algún indicio que tengas de alguien, para que sea tu admirador secreto, Bella?- me inquirió Jasper, con la mirada asesinando a Emmett, cosa que todos en la mesa estaba haciendo.

-mmm…no, nadie, que sea tan lindo, dulce y tierno como para darme este tipo de detalle-vi como Edward se ponía serio ante mi comentario, y al parecer no fui la única en notarlo, porque Jasper lo veía interesado en su raciones, como intentando descifrarlas.

-bueno…y alguien que te gustaría en que te las dejara-

-ammm…pues…-vi fugazmente a Edward, pero aparentemente solo Jasper se dio cuenta de eso y me veía con una sonrisa de satisfactoria.-muy bien, cambiemos de tema: Emmett, ¿algo de lo que quieras hablar?-

-si… ¿Por qué no le respondiste a Jasper?-

-bueno pues…Alice, algo de lo que tu quieras contarnos

-nope, ¿Rose?-

-Nope, ¿Edward?-

-pues…si, hoy en el intermedio del segundo período tuve un ligero enfrentamiento con el idiota de Newton, ¿Jasper?

-¿Te peleaste con Newton?-Edward asintió- ¿y ahora por que?

-porque le muy idota se quiso meter con algo que teóricamente es mío-estoy segura de que a Edward le faltaba poco para gruñir

-huy, Eddie desde cuando tan posesivo- reprocho Emmett con un tono picaron

-desde, que idiotas como el deciden meterse con algo de mi propiedad

-bueno, Ed, teóricamente, no es tu propiedad, pero seguro lo quieres mas que el

-esperen, esperen, te peleaste con Mike por una chica- Edward dudó un segundo y luego asintió, esto me provocó un dolor en el pecho, en mi corazón, Edward y Mike pelando por una chica que esta mas que claro no era yo. Por algún motivo decidí que mi lugar no era en esa mesa escuchando, como Edward hablaba de esa chica perfecta que seguramente no era yo, me levante de golpe de la mesa y salí corriendo a los baños en donde me dispuse a llorar hasta que tocara el timbre que anunciaba la siguiente clase "Biología" –perfecto- una clase con Edward Cullen como mi compañera de banca.

El timbre tocó y aún así no salí del baño, era mejor no tendría a ninguna **chica peine** que fuera a decir que yo estaba llorando en el baño; el timbre sonó una ves más y decidí ir a mi ultima clase "Gimnasia"- bien, me voy a matar y no habrá ningún Cullen para verlo- esto será mejor; salí del cubículo en donde estaba llorando hace unos minutos, fui al lavabo a lavarme la cara que estaba horrorosa, no podía permitirme salir con esa fachada y finalmente salí del baño a dirigirme al gimnasio, para mi suerte no había ya nadie en las regaderas, así que podía cambiarme de ropa sin ser molestada ni nada por el estilo, al llegar a las canchas el profesor aún seguía dando indicaciones de las reglas de juego, los hombres jugarían futbol americano y la mujeres al **doctor** después de 40 minutos de juegos para niñas de secundaria sonó el bendito timbre, salí casi disparada hacia la regadera a ducharme, termine de alistarme y salí prácticamente corriendo hacia mi coche, claro no sin antes haberme tropezado un par de veces, pero logre llegar a mi automóvil en una pieza.

Entré rápido a mi camioneta y salí de la escuela directamente a mi casa.........en mi casa estuve haciendo mis deberes, la tarea y preparando la cena, hasta que se dieron las 7 de la tarde, fue en ese momento en el que decidí leer un poco y relajarme, pero, apenes y me senté en el sofá para leer **El retrato de Doryan Grey **sonó el timbre de mi casa, dejé el libro a un lado y cheque quien era la persona que timbraba mi puerta con desesperación -Edward- ¿que hace el aquí?, que yo recuerde no tenia deberes con el amenos que.......fantástico Bella faltaste a la clase que compartes con el y te vino a traer los apuntes que te perdiste, bueno eso hacen los _amigos _por que eso era lo que Edward y yo éramos, amigos, no importa lo mucho que yo deseara que fuéramos algo mas cambiaria; sin más que hacer abrí la puerta y lo primero que sentí fueron unos brazos envolverme el cuerpo.

-¡Bella!, ¿Por qué te fuiste así?, nos tenias preocupados a todos, Emmett lo siente si dijo algo que te haya molestado, pensó en decírtelo en cuanto terminaran las clases pero tu ya no estabas así que yo decidí por mi cuenta venir a verte, para saber si estabas bien- dijo entre cortadamente sin dejar de abrazarme

-Edward...dile a Emmett que...que estoy bien, que no tiene porque preocuparse, no fue algo que el haya dicho, fue algo que yo no quería escuchar eso es todo, ¿sí?, no tenías por que haberte preocupado, no tenías por que haber venido...y......-me cayó poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios, me sentía en el cielo cuando el hacia esto.

-Bella- susurró en un tono dulce y tierno- claro que tenía que haberme preocupado, y tenía que venir, por que yo....por que yo...-suspiro, mientras dudaba que decir- por que yo te quiero, te quiero mucho, mucho mas de lo que quiero a Alice o a Rosalie- esto me sorprendió, el me quería mas que a su hermana y mas que a su mejor amiga, esto de alguna forma me daba esperanza- además, de que tenía que traerte esto- me enseño el ramo de flores que, supongo había olvidado en la cafetería- son muy hermosas, como para dejarlas olvidadas, ¿no crees?- asentí, perdida en el encanto de las flores- bueno, será mejor que me vaya, antes de que Charlie llegué y empiecen las burlas del lunes pasado otra vez- finalizó con su hermosa sonrisa torcida

-si, creo que tienes razón-coincidí mientas tomaba el ramo, como siempre al tocar o rozar a Edward sentía una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo, lo extraño era que cada vez se sentía más fuerte- bueno, amm... adiós, nos vemos mañana en la escuela

-si, claro, yo, pues, amm...adiós-se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar devuelta a su volvo mecánicamente, a medio camino paro en secó y sin dar vuelta me dijo- Bella, tienes razón esas flores son hermosas......casi tanto como lo eres tu- la ultima parte lo dijo susurrando- pero aun así lo escuche.

No se ¿como? ni ¿porque? cerré la puerta asustada y pegue mi espalda a ella y me deje caer hasta el suelo, pensando en cada detalle lindo que Edward había tenido conmigo durante años, pero sin duda este era el mejor, decir que soy mas hermosa que estas rosas que son perfectas, sin duda, es el mejor detalle que alguien podría tener conmigo.

Hoy estaba demaciado contenta y las únicas en saberlo serán mis hermosas rosas

* * *

***CHICA PEINE- CHISMOSA, COTILLA **

***EL RETRATO DE DORYAN GREY- NOVELA GOTICA OSCAR WILDE, MUY BUENA Y RECOMENDABLE**

***EL JUEGO DEL DOCTOR: ES UN JUEGO QUE JUGAMOS NOSOTRAS ACA EN LA SECUNDARIA EN HORA DE DEPORTES, CONSISTE EN HACER UN CIRCULO MIENTRAS QUE OTRO ES EL DOCTOR Y SE VA SIN PODER VER, LAS PERSONAS DEL CIRCULO SE EMPIEZAN A ENREDAR Y CUANDO LO INDIQUEN EL DOCTOR TENDRA QUE DESENREDAR SIN QUE SE SUELTEN DE LAS MANOS**

**HOLA PERDONEN LA TARDANZA ES SOLO QUE SALÍ DE VACACIONES Y LUEGO NO ME PODIA METER, PERO YA ESTOY AQUI, MUY BIEN TENGO QUE ACLARAN PUNTOS IMPORTANTES DE ESTA HISTORIA:**

***SERA UN HISTORIA CORTITA DE 15 A 17 CAPIS**

***NO TENGO PLANEADO QUE SALGA JACOB Y/O TANYA, PERO SI USTEDES QUIEREN QUE ELLOS SALGAN, PUEDO ARREGLAR LOS CAPIS PARA QUE TENGAN UNA APRACION DE CUANTO USTEDES QUIERAN**

***APARTE DE LOS CAPITULO TENDRÁ EPILOGO ASI QUE TODAVIA AHY HISTORIA PARA RATO**

**ESOS SON TODOS LOS PUNTOS A POR CIERTO SI QUIEREN LEER OTRA DE MIS HISTORIAS TENGO "OLVIDANDO Y RECUPERANDO" Y PROXIMAMENTE "ARCOIRIS NOCTURNO" QUE ES LUNA NUEVA PERO DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE EDWARD**

**BESSOS SEXXOSO A LA VAMPIRE DE : VAMPIRIC-OBSETION**


	7. CAP 6 EL PARTIDO I

BELLAPOV:

Me encontraba a la mitad de mi clase de matemáticas, la cual, para mi malísima suerte, la compartía con Alice, sin embargo, Alice odia matemáticas, así que no prestaba mucha atención que digamos a la clase, el pero, es, que a toda costa quería platicar, y al yo no ser buena en matemáticas, lo que mas quería era prestarle atención al profesor.

Escribía unas ecuaciones, mientras Alice me pasaba un papel todo dobladito, lo tomé, ya abrí rápidamente:

Bells:

Mañana iremos a jugar futbol soccer, en el terreno arcano a casa, ¿vienes?

Tomé mi lapicero y respondí el mensaje

Alice:

Cuando dices iremos, significa, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Edward tu y yo ¿verdad?

Ella me devolvió el mensaje en la mitad del tiempo que me tomo a mí

Bells:

Obvio que solo vamos nosotros, y te espero despierta para las 8 A.m., te llevare la ropa que usaras y no hay excusas

En el preciso instante en que le iba a responder el timbre de cambio de hora tocó y como era normal en todos los Cullen Alice salio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, yo en cambio, me tomo mi tiempo, para tomar mi libros, levantarme del asiento, salir del salón y llegar a mi casillero, abrirlo y rápidamente sacar mi rosa diaria, que, esta vez, era blanca y leer la notita que contenía

La pureza, esa parte, de tu gran belleza

-porque no me dices quien eres- murmure por lo bajo

-¿pasa algo Bella?- la voz de Edward a mis espaldas me hizo dar un brinco y en el proceso tirar mi rosa

-¡Edward, me asustaste!- grite, mientras me agachaba a recoger mi rosa, Edward hacia lo mismo y al intentar recogerla los dos, nuestras manos se entrelazaron, haciendo que sintiera una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo, empezando desde la punta de los dedos de mis manos, hasta la punta de mis cabellos y que ambos nos sonrojáramos a más no poder, por mi lo entendía, pero por el…

-lo-lo sie-nto Bells – tartamudeo dulce, tierna y patéticamente, apartando su mano de la mía, recogiendo la rosa y ayudándome a levantarme-vaya…tus…flores, siempre son…hermosas- musito entregándome mi rosa

-si…son bellísimas- agregué hipnotizado por sus hermosos ojos verdes

Ash

-y…?sabes quien es el dichoso que hace esta entrega diaria a tan bella damisela?- argg!!! Como odiaba que dijera eso, me sonroja hasta crear un color de rojo más fuerte que el anterior,

-no…no tengo idea, ni sospecho de alguien, pero espero saberlo pronto- respondí sin dejar de ver las esmeraldas que tiene por ojos, ¡DIOS; TENÏA QUE SER TAN PERFECTO!, sin embargo, sus ojos tenía un sentimiento confuso, como…alegría, miedo y… ¿decepción?

-bueno…espero y salga del closet pronto-no pude evitar reírme fuertemente- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dije?- cuestiono sorprendido y divertido a la vez

-¿salir del closet? ¿En serio? ¿Edward no pudiste ser un poco más creativo u original?- pregunte alzando una ceja y logrando que el riera entre dientes

-lo intentaré la próxima vez….-replicó encogiéndose de hombros

-¿próxima vez?- inquirí en tono curioso

-si, claro, ¿Por qué no?-preguntó divertido por la situación con esa sonrisa tan suya de lado

-pues…no…no lose…-idiota, idiota, idiota- me regañe mentalmente, lo mejor sería si cambiamos de tema- así que…así que mañana tenemos un partido de futbol

-así es, espero y tu seas mi porrista- me dijo con una sonrisa coqueta antes de guiñarme el ojo, y yo claro ¡tomate a mí!

-¡Edward!, bájale a tus jueguitos, mira como me pones-susurre juguetonamente

Edward levantó su mano y me acaricio la mejilla con el dorso de esta.

-así que, yo causo este efecto en ti-susurro tiernamente, y me sonroje más- ¡en serio causo este efecto en ti!- asentí débilmente con la cabeza- mmm...…me gusta saber eso- murmuró esta vez junto a mi oreja y dándome 8un beso en la mejilla se despidió de mi

* * *

**Sábado**

Ding dong (no se me ocurrió algo mejor para el timbre)

-Bella, despierta, que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer

-ya voy Alice, ya voy- me levante de la cama y camine perezosamente hacia abajo, no me mire en el espejo, quería asustar a Alice con mi aspecto despeinado de las mañana pero luego y si…y si Alice venía con Edward; tomé otra iniciativa, me cepille fugazmente el cabello y desarregle un poco-tampoco quiero que se vea tan notorio- me arregle la blusa, conté mentalmente hasta cinco y abrí la puerta y sorpresa te tengo una buena y una mala noticia:

La buena: estaba saliendo el sol en FORKS

La mala: no venia Edward, solo Alice, así que te arreglaste para Alice

-¿Qué pasa Alice?- ya me había puesto de humor de perros saber que era para Alice para quien me había arreglado

-Bella, te dije bien claro que tenía ropa deportiva para hoy así que te la traje porque **yo**te voy a arreglar, y antes de que me pongas excusas y peros, ya lo discutí con suiza y le dijo que no estaría mal que las tres fuéramos con la misma ropa, aparte los chicos irán con la misma ropa deportiva iremos a juego, ¿sí?- todo esto lo dijo como si estuviera dando un discurso ante los Estados Unidos y con una mirada de victoria que me daba miedo

-¿Alice quien diablos es suiza?-pregunte alterada por su mención

-pues, Edward,- lo dijo como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo, y yo me le quede viendo como ¿Por qué rayos Edward es suiza?-Bella, necesitábamos a alguien que fuera neutro, Emmett, diría que sí en lo que fuera que Rosalie se viera sexy, Jasper, Jasper técnicamente besa el suelo por donde camino, te asegura que si pudiera atraparía el aire que respiro y lo tendría como el tesoro mas preciado sobre la faz de la tierra, mientras que Edward, bueno, el es más al favor de todas, me dijo que estaría bien que fuéramos a juego, siempre y cuando lo que usáramos no nos incomodara a nosotras(tu), ni a ellos(Jasper), es por eso que el es suiza-termino de hablar y tomo un poco de aire, ¿Cómo diablos hablaba tan rápido sin respirar?, respuesta: Alice, no es de este planeta

-OK, lo admito, Edward es suiza- suspire dramáticamente ante mi rendimiento y ella solo rodó los ojos

-bien, ponte esto- me tendió una caja grande de vestido y me metió técnicamente al baño para que me duchara.

El agua tibia temprano me hacia olvidar lo estresante que puede llegar a ser Alice algunas veces, ella cuando quiere es la persona mas linda, dulce y tierna sobre la faz de la tierra, pero cuando no, es la peor piedra en el zapato; termine de ducharme y me puse mi ropa interior y sobre esta mi bata del baño y me acerque cuidadosamente a la caja como si se tratara de una bomba que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

Abrí con sumo cuidado la caja y vi el uniforme deportivo que Alice me había dado**(en m perfil esta el link donde pueden ver el uniforme**); era una blusa negra pegada al cuerpo con dos franjas rosas del lado derecho, una mas pálida que la otra y sus tirantes rosa, un mini shor negro con el elástico rosa y a los lados de esta una línea color rosa pálido, calcetas rosa pastel y unos tenis Nike con la palomita rosa; si duda Alice se tomaba muy enserio eso de que la ropa debía combinar.

-listo-avise una vez que salí del baño ya cambiado

-bien, ahora solamente hazte una coleta alta- me respondí Alice desde mi cuarto ya con la misma ropa que yo y atándose el cabello en una coletita baja- y si me preguntas por que yo me la hago aquí abajo es por que no me alcanza el cabello hasta arriba- yo solo me encogí de hombros ante si comentario.

Después de eso nos fuimos en el porshe de Alice hasta el lugar donde su familia juega béisbol(N/A: supongo que todo recuerdan el campo de la peli), nos bajamos y visualicé a Emmett y Edward casi me muero cuando me di cuenta que ellos llevaban el mismo uniforme que nosotras solo que en vez de ser rosa y rosa pálido era rojo sangre y rojo pasión…OH, OH, se distinguir ese tipo de colores, no pasare tanto tiempo con Alice ni con Rose a partir de ahora.

-¡Hey!, Edward, ya llegaron las chicas-anunció Emmett y Edward, quien estaba de espaldas a nosotras se volteo de cuerpo completo, he de admitir que si en Emmett se veía bien el uniforme en Edward, parecía que se lo hubieran hecho solo para atormentarme, sus músculos del abdomen los podía ver desde aquí y eso que estábamos fácil a uno quince metros de distancia y luego el short que dejaba ver sus bien formadas piernas, dios, debo estar muerta y fui buena en la tierra, por que veo a un ángel

-entonces…Bella juegas en mi equipo- pregunto ese adorado ángel mío, mientras yo solo veía sus hermosísimos ojos pardos

-seguro, jugar, correr, caminar hasta bailar si quieres-respondí realmente atontada, el me sonrío de lado

-de acuerdo te tomare la palabra para otra ocasión ahora para lo único que te necesito es para jugar, por ahora- lo ultimo lo dijo bajito para que solo yo lo escuchara y me guiño el ojo.

Y aquí es donde empieza el juego……

* * *

En el próximo capitulo:

por primera vez en toda mi vida tenia el balón y no me había caido....aún, si no hubiera sido por el estupido de Emmett que me arrebato la pelota demaciado rudo y vi como mi cuerpo iba a caer al suelo

-¡Bella, cuidado!-musitó mi angel sosteniendome de un brazo, pero el tambien perdi el equilibrio y cayo conmigo, lo siguiente fue.....los labios de Edward sobre los mios ambos tirados en el suelo y con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa,

......................................................................................................

Jugabamos a las traes despues del insidente con Edward....

-Bella las traes- anuncio Emmet empujandome por la espalda, haciendo que píerda mi equilibrio y nuevamente caiga sobre Edward con mis labios y los de el junto y con esa maldita corriente electrica de mi sueño recorriendo mi cuerpo, exactamente igual, lo único que cambio, es que Edward no me miraba sorprendido, sino, divertido

...................................................................................................

Por último desidieron que lo mejor sería caminar por el bosque un rato, bien, en especial por que a Emmett lo mandaron hasta el frente y al último iba yo y despues Edward, de alguna forma mi mala suerte se hizo presente y tropezé y nuevamente Edward se fue conmigo, lo que cambio, sin duda, es que 1.-yo tenia los labios abiertos, 2.-Edward ni si quiera me estaba mirando, 3.-la estupida corriente era cada vez mas fuerte, 4.-los labios de Edward se movian entre los mios ordenando que le respondiera el beso y 5.-...cedí

* * *

**BUENO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO MI ADELANTICO DEL SIGUIENTE CAPI, YA LO TENGO SOLO FALTA PONERLE UN BUEN FINAL Y CORREGIR LA MALA ORTOGRAFIA, POR SUPUESTO, ESPERO Y LE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE, SI TIENEN DUDAS O ALGO ME PUEDEN ENVIAR UN MENSAJE O ME PUEDEN DEJAR UN REVIEW, Y SI LES GUSTO EL CAPI AGANMELO SABER, PLISS**

**BESSOS**

**BYE :[**


	8. CAP 7 EL PARTIDO IIAMIGOS CON DERECHOS

-¡Hey!, Edward, ya llegaron las chicas-anunció Emmett y Edward, quien estaba de espaldas a nosotras se volteo de cuerpo completo, he de admitir que si en Emmett se veía bien el uniforme en Edward, parecía que se lo hubieran hecho solo para atormentarme, sus músculos del abdomen los podía ver desde aquí y eso que estábamos fácil a uno quince metros de distancia y luego el short que dejaba ver sus bien formadas piernas, dios, debo estar muerta y fui buena en la tierra, por que veo a un ángel

-entonces…Bella juegas en mi equipo- pregunto ese adorado ángel mío, mientras yo solo veía sus hermosísimos ojos pardos

-seguro, jugar, correr, caminar hasta bailar si quieres-respondí realmente atontada, el me sonrío de lado

-de acuerdo te tomare la palabra para otra ocasión ahora para lo único que te necesito es para jugar, por ahora- lo ultimo lo dijo bajito para que solo yo lo escuchara y me guiño el ojo.

Y aquí es donde empieza el juego……

* * *

Al cabo de un rato, llegaron Rosalie y Jasper en el BMW rojo de Rose y he de admitir que me sentí mal al ver que a Rose le quedaba mejor el uniforme que a mí-claro, Rose, tiene mucha mas pechonalidad* que tu- me replico una vocecilla en mi cabeza, y…sinceramente tenía razón, Rose tiene mas pechonalidad que Alice y yo juntas.

-muy bien, ya que estamos todos vamos a hacer los equipos y como Edward ya escogió a Bella, es mi turno de escoger-informo Emmett, cuando todos nos habíamos acercado al campo-y yo escojo a…Rosalie Hale alias **mi** rubia **novia**-sexy-no pudimos evitar reírnos de Emmett que anunciaba a Rose como si fuera un premio, aunque para Emmett…lo era.

-bien-dijo Edward restándole importancia-yo pido a Jasper, o sea, que tú te quedas con la enana. Emmett solamente asintió, sabia que Alice por lo menos no le causaría problemas al no querer ensuciarse lanzaría el balón lejos de ella.

Nos pusimos a elegir nuestros puestos, por lógica los capitanes eran Edward y Emmett, Edward puso a Jasper como portero y a el de delantero al igual que a mí, aunque hubiera preferido defensa, sabia que no podría detener a Emmett, por su parte Emmett era delantero al igual que Alice y a Rose la dejaron como portera.

-¿listos?-pregunto Rose, todos asentimos ya en nuestros respectivos puestos-¡ha ya va!-acto seguido pateo la pelota, la cual paso a Alice, quien la pateo lejos de ella y cayó técnicamente a mis pies, la tome entre mis pies y empecé a jugar, cuando Emmett se me acercaba. Le pasaba la pelota rápidamente a Edward, quien me la regresaba cuando Emmett se iba contra el.

No lo podía creer por primera vez en toda mi vida tenia el balón y no me había caído....aún, si no hubiera sido por el estupido de Emmett que me arrebato la pelota demasiado rudo y vi como mi cuerpo iba a caer al suelo.

-¡Bella, cuidado!-musitó mi ángel sosteniéndome de un brazo, pero el también perdió el equilibrio y cayo conmigo, lo siguiente fue.....los labios de Edward sobre los míos ambos tirados en el suelo y con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, Emmett estallando en carcajadas, Alice y Rose gritando como locas cosas como ¡OH POR DISO NO LOS PUEDO CREER!, ¡ESTO ES FANTASTICO!, ¡EMMETT TE PASATE! y cosas por el estilo, y por ultimo la corriente eléctrica que me recorría el cuerpo entero, pero se intensificaba en mis labios y en la piel que rozaba la de Edward, también podía sentir los músculos bien formados de su abdomen.

En un acto de reflejo, supongo, salte de encima de el hacia un lado quedándome petrificada en la hierba, sintiendo como mis labios punzaban ante el simple recuerdo de los labios de Edward sobre los míos

-lo mejor será que juguemos a otra cosa-dijo Rosalie, creo con una vos neutra

-¡¿Qué?!Pero Rose, acabamos de empezar a jugar….-replico Emmett

-Emmett cállate mira lo que ocasionas, ninguno de los dos se mueve-le reclamo su novia a Emmett

-mmm...…tienes razón, yo lo arreglo-Emmett, nos tomo de un brazo y nos hizo levantarnos, una vez que estábamos ya de pie, Emmett se comenzó a disculpar, o al menos creo que era eso- saben chicos lo…-suspiro- lamento, lamento haber arrebatado el balón a Bella de esa forma que hice que su primer beso fuera así- Edward y yo nos pusimos rojos al instante, ¡nuestro primer beso!, que diablos se fumo Emmett-así que…me perdonan ¿verdad?- Emmett hizo la carita de perrito típica de Alice, aunque creo que mas bien la heredaron de Esme, porque es la misma que utiliza cuando ocupa un favor de Carslie.

-seguro, Emmett-respondimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo.

-¡YA SE A QUE JUGAR!-grito el duende…

* * *

Jugábamos a las traes después del incidente con Edward....después de un Alice las traes, Bella las traes, Jasper las traes, Edward las traes, Rose las traes, Rosalie coqueteo descaradamente con Emmett para pegarle las traes en un lugar no muy bonito y que nadie quería ver, Emmett después de 15 minutos de calentura ent6endio que las traía.

Todos corríamos lejos de el argumentando que si nos acercábamos se nos pegaría lo cachondon del bearman*.

-Bella las traes- anuncio Emmett empujándome por la espalda, haciendo que pierda mi equilibrio y nuevamente caiga sobre Edward con mis labios y los de el junto y con esa maldita corriente eléctrica de mi sueño recorriendo mi cuerpo, exactamente igual, lo único que cambio, es que Edward no me miraba sorprendido, sino, divertido.

-lo ven les dije que la calentura de Emmett, era contagiosa- grito Jasper atacado de la risa.

-hay que ir por agua helada antes de que la calentura se vuelva una epidemia-apoyo Rosalie.

-hey, y luego dicen que yo soy el cachondon, miren estos dos no son novios yo mas bien diría que son amigos con derecho-prosiguió Emmett

-amigos de beneficio-apoyo con fuertes carcajadas Alice

-amigos de manita sudada-sumo Jasper

-amigos de calentura-argumento Rosalie

-amigos que se pasan de frescos- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo antes de volverse a echar en carcajadas

Una vez mas por inercia salte lejos de el causando su hermosa risa.

-vamos Bella, no es como si de verdad la calentura de Emmett, fuera contagiosa- se burló mientras se paraba aún teniendo la mirada divertida del beso, me extendió su mano cortes mente para ayudarme a levantarme, puesto que era mas que obvio que nuestros amigos no lo haría, ya que estaban muy ocupados riéndose de la situación.

Tomo su mano y la descarga eléctrica no se hizo esperar, supongo que me tendré que acostumbrar a ella.

-si, tienes razón…pero hay que ser precavidos, tu sabes, por si las dudas- le respondí con una sonrisa y guiñándole el ojo al final.

-pero mira nomás, si ya hasta se guiñan el ojo, aww, Eddie, te lo tenias bien escondidito verdad, picarón- grito Emmett acercándose con un caminar muy parecido a las chicas que acosas a Edward- zorras- como yo las llamo y hablando igualito que Jessica hasta con el mismo tono pícaro con el que le coquetea a Edward.

-Emmett, si hablas así me recuerdas a Jessica y lo que menos quiero es acordarme de ella-dijo Edward leyéndome los pensamientos

-tienes razón, haber cachondónes, que les parece si antes de regresar a cenar a casa vamos a caminar, sirve que el aire fresco de la caminata les baja la calentura.

No se si me podía encontrar más roja de lo que estaba por la culpa de los comentarios de Emmett, solo sabía que Edward se reía de lo roja que estaba y ahora que lo recuerdo no me había soltado la mano aún.

-amm… Edward- el volteo a verme-mi mano- dije tímidamente, voltea a ver la mano que el tenia agarrada

-¿le pasa algo a tu mano?-pregunto un tanto preocupado

-no…es solo…-suspire profundamente- es solo que me la estas agarrando y no es normal

El me volteo a ver con un poco de dolor en el rostro

-¿te molesta?, si quieres te la puedo soltar-musito apenas audible

-no- respondí rápidamente-claro que no me molesta, es solo que me parecía extraño

-Hey, tortolitos con calentura vengan aquí rápido-nos avisó Rose sacándonos de nuestra o mi burbuja, porque sinceramente, ya e había olvidado que estaban aquí

Por último decidieron que lo mejor sería caminar por el bosque un rato, bien, en especial por que a Emmett lo mandaron hasta el frente y al último iba yo y después Edward, de alguna forma mi mala suerte se hizo presente y tropéese y nuevamente Edward se fue conmigo, lo que cambio, sin duda, es que 1.-yo tenia los labios abiertos, 2.-Edward ni si quiera me estaba mirando, 3.-la estupida corriente era cada vez mas fuerte, 4.-los labios de Edward se movían entre los míos ordenando que le respondiera el beso y 5.-...cedí.

Los labios de Edward se movían deseosas sobre los míos, en un beso necesitado cargado de amor, rápidamente su lengua se introdujo en mi boca, por segundo me paralicé pero debido a la fuerza que ejercía sobre ella, simplemente me deje llevar por el momento, todo era perfecto hasta que un carraspeo hizo que nos separáramos

-muy bien, amigos cachondónes, puesto que ustedes no se separarían ni con una ducha helada nos regresamos temprano a casa, y como solo tenemos tres autos y no podemos permitir que ustedes se pongan de calenturientos en alguno de nuestros coches y luego capaz y ensucian alguno y…-Emmett ya no pudo seguir más con su discurso dramático pues Rosalie le propino un buen golpe en su cabeza.

-chicos no se lo tomen a mal, pero estoy de acuerdo con Emmett en eso de que se vayan en coches separados, digo después de verlos comerse de esa forma, creo que a nadie le gustaría que llegáramos a casa con Esme los viera en esa situación-completo Jasper

-si, Jazz, tiene razón, pero sobre todo…no hay que contarles a Carslie ni a Esme lo que paso hoy, ¿de acuerdo?-sentencio Alice viendo a Emmett fijamente y esto solo asintió la cabeza.

Mientras yo me paraba y Edward me veía con una sonrisa de suficiencia, ¿a este que le pasa?, y recordando lo que hice hace cinco minutos y me puse roja como un tomate, la risa mas hermosa del planeta hizo que levantara la vista y vi a Edward sosteniendo se el estomago de la risa y los demás lo miraban con cara de: este ya se nos volvió loco.

Amm… no importa, le preguntare en otra ocasión, cuando haya recobrado la cabeza de estar cerca de el.

* * *

Pechonalidad: tener pechos lo sufu¿icentemente grandes como para denominarlos pechos

Bearman: hombre oso= Emmy Jejeje nuestro chico oso tiene nombre de super heroe

**BUENO AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO PARTE DOS DEL PARTIDO ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO, DEBERAS QUISE ESFORZARME EN EL FINAL PERO NO ME QUEDO TAMBIEN COMO YO QUERIA PROMETO QUE EL SIGUIENTE ESTARA MEJOR.**

**YA SABEN SI LES GUSTO MI CAPI PLISS, DEJENME UN REVIEW.**

**P. ESTARA EN MI PERFIL UN POLL EN EL QUE NECESITO QUE VOTE SOBRE UNAS HISTORIAS QUE QUIERO PUBLICAR Y USTEDES VOTARAN.**

**BESSOS **

**BYE :D**


	9. CAP 8 TARDE CON EMMETT

EMMETTPOV:

-muy bien chicos, yo me llevo a Alice; Jasper a Edward y Emmy cariño te puedes llevar a Bella ¿verdad?- dijo mi queridísima Rosie con ese tonito tan sexy de ella que hacia que me empezara a imaginar cosas sucias de ella y yo…

-muñequita bonita-respondí antes de atacar mis labios con los suyos, en un beso sensual tan propio de nosotros penetrando nuestras bocas con nuestras lenguas y pegando cada milímetro de nuestro cuerpo cada vez más y más…

-eje- el emo de Jasper nos interrumpió un maravilloso momento- Emmett no quiero ver como mi hermana y tu se comen y empiezan a hacer cosas que nos traumatizaran a todos, así que vámonos- acto seguido tomo a mi Rosie bonita y la arrastro al lado de campanita y tomo a Eddie del brazo para meterlo en porshe de Alice, Rose y Alice se fueron al BMW de mi bebé dejándome solo con Bellita. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en mi rostro, al ver a Bella ahí sola esperando por su Bearman. Me acerque lentamente a ella y la cargue en mis hombros como si fuera un costal de papas, aunque un costal de papas pesa más que Rose y Bella juntas.

-Emmett, ¿Qué diablos esta haciendo?- replico Bella demasiado calmada para mi gusto, veo que no iba a cooperar con mi juego

-Bella, amor, conmigo no tienes que fingir que no te gusto y que te tropezaste con Eddie apropósito para darme celos- le dije de forma lenta y sensual, mientras abría la puerta del coche

-Emmett ¿que diablos esta diciendo?- me cuestiono un poco mas alterada de hace un rato, bien ya se estaba metiendo en su papel

-tranquila cariño, no le diré a Rosalie esto- la calle poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios- si tu quieres podemos quedar como amantes prohibidos- termine guiñándole un ojo para que supiera que estaba jugando con ella, ella suspiro dándome a entender que sabia que jugaba, no quiero ser cruel con ella ni nada pero Rose me da lo que necesito cada que lo necesito, o sea a diario.

-seguro osito travieso- siguió el juego con una voz coqueta, (la cual nunca se la había escuchado) y he de admitir que le quedaba bien, digo no era de las típicas voces coquetas que se le insinúan a Eddie- Emmy, bombón ¿no piensas subir al coche?- paso su mano por enfrente de mis ojos haciéndome reaccionar y terminar de sujetar su cinturón, le di la vuelta al coche y me subí del lado de piloto.

-¿te importa si prendo la radio lindura?- ella río entre dientes ante mi comentario

-nope, no me importa…osito-no pude evitarlo y solté una carcajada, Bella, diciendo osito, paresia una niña chiquita de esas de las que le hablan a sus muñecos de felpa y les ponen nombre y todo, pero que al nombrarlo lo hacen con un tono tierno, dulce e infantil; sin más encendí la radio y estaba en una de mis canciones favoritas no puede evitarlo y me puse a cantarla…

Mami solamente qui ta me el dolor*****

Y ponte el baby doll (Imparable)

Me encanta cuando pierdes el temor

Te deslizas por el piso y pierdes el control.

Estas con el tiburón en lo profundo

NADA, se que tu eres una soldada

Ando con la trulla, tu con la manada

Te tengo donde yo quería

Entre la pared y la espada

Empezó la guerra, lánzame una granada

Sentado, atácame por el costado

La Jefa, yo soy un simple plegado

Tu amor en uno, en house, en el condado

Nos quedamos 3 días encerrados.

Para mi sorpresa Bella empezó a cantar también esta parte, la cual es mi favorita…

Me le acerco y le invite a una copa

Me dijo que me quiere y me beso la boca

Luego mi voooz, con los ojos se toca.

En poco tiempo voy a quitarte la ropa

(Necesito tu ayuda)

Mami solamente qui ta me el dolor (Tu sabes ya!)

Y ponte el baby doll (aja, aja)

Me encanta cuando pierdes el temor

Te deslizas por el piso y pierdes el control.

Mami solamente qui ta me el dolor (La revolución)

Y ponte el baby doll (W Yandel)

Me encanta cuando pierdes el temor

Te deslizas por el piso y pierdes el control.

Después Bella, cambio de estación de radio en donde anunciaban puras canciones de varios artistas.

-¡Wow! Bella, no tenia ni idea de que te gustara esa música- comente atónito.

-Bromeas, Emm, yo amo Wisin y Yandel, y esa canción es una de mis favoritas

-entonces si que escuchas buena música, Bella-

-vaya, gracias, Emm y ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-técnicamente ya me la hiciste, pero por ser tu, me puedes hacer otra

-¿Por qué el jueguito de hace un rato?-inquirió jugando con su cabello

-ooo.....… pues…porque estaba aburrido y quería jugar contigo, ¿apoco no te divertiste?- pregunte fingiendo estar asustado

-si, he de admitir que me divertí bastante, ahora entiendo por que Rose le gustas tanto- respondió con una sonrisa en la cara mientra la sacudía lentamente

-eso significa, que antes no comprendías del encanto de Bearman, Bells, me ofendes-dije con fingida lastima

-no, Emm, obvio que todo el mundo cae en tus encantos, pero para cada quien hay alguien especial y tu y Rose son el uno para el otro y supongo que lo que sea que se ponga en su camino ustedes lo superaran y las personas que se interpongan ustedes las esquivan porque sinceramente ustedes llevan conociéndose desde hace mucho, ustedes se conocen desde que tenían diez y se hicieron novios a los doce y nunca se han separado técnicamente les espera toda una vida juntos entonces…- suspiro profundamente- no importa quien se resista o no a tus encantos tu y Rose se quedaran juntos- por alguna razón muy evidente las palabras de Bella tenían un significado muy diferente al que quería dar o a la pregunta que le dije

-Bella, se que no me vas a decir tus razones para hablar de esa forma ni tampoco la persona que te gusta, pero creo que lo mejor seria que fueras y se lo dijeras de frente porque quizás el piense lo mismo que tu pero crea que la relación que tiene contigo se arruinaría si te lo dijera, tu eres una chica valiente he independiente y amenos que te le confieses no podrás conciliar el sueño-

-tienes razón, Emm, aunque no se de cuando acá te viene esa seriedad en las palabras, y por no ser muy típico de ti se lo diré, pero no esta noche hoy quiero disfrutar lo que resta del día y mañana tan pronto como pueda se lo diré-termino ella de hablar y cerro los ojos acomodándose en el asiente y disfrutando la música.

Bella es una persona muy madura, y aunque me duela admitirlo yo no quisiera ser así, OK lo admití tuve unos momentos de seriedad y cordura eso lo vives a lo mucho dos veces en la vida, y puesto que ella dijo que hoy disfrutaría la noche yo también lo pienso hacer hoy tengo un plan y consiste precisamente en contarle a mami Esme y papi Carslie las cosa sucias que hicieron Bella y Edward tal vez cambiando un poco los términos gráficos.

A los pocos minutos llegamos a casa y como Bella se veía tan bien dormida para no despertarla la cargue en mis brazos, eran las seis de la tarde y cenábamos a las siente porque a esa hora es cuando llega papá; cuando entre por la puerta todos estaban en la sala y se me quedaron viendo raro: Esme y Alice me veían con cara de no entender porque entrábamos así, Jasper y Rose con cara de ¿Qué le has hecho Emmett? Y Edward…bueno Edward casi me quería matar con la mirada.

-dámela Emmett, tu ve a atender a tu novia- la voz de Edward era dura y fría

-no-Bella se remolineo en mis brazos y me agarro del cuello hundiendo el rostro en mi hombro- ella esta a gusto conmigo, además a Rose no le molesta ¿verdad?- mi sexy Barbie novia negó con la cabeza- lo ves, yo puedo cargarla hasta que sean las siete de la tarde- se me ocurrió una genial idea y empezar mi plan desde ahora- además no pienso dejarla cerca de ti, andas tan urgido que eres capaz d violártela- Edward estaba apunto de decir algo pero lo callé- no olvidemos lo de esta tarde

-¿Qué paso en la tarde Emmett cariño?- pregunto dulcemente mi madre

-que Eddie te lo cuente mami- los ojos de Edward se abrieron como platos, mientras Alice, Rose y Jasper lo miraban divertidos

-Edward, cariño, ¿Qué paso en la tarde?- pregunto Esme viendo directamente a su hijo el santo.

Y aquí es donde empieza mi divertidísimo plan

* * *

**Quitame el dolor de Wisin y Yandel...de verdad que amo esta cancion despues de la de permitame claro esta muy padre y creanme este tipo de canciones van a la perfeccion con Emmett**

**GRACIAS A TODS LOS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEWS, ME HICIERON MUY FELICES CON ESO Y POR ESO DECIDI DEJARLES ESTE CAPITULO CON EMMETTPOV, PORQUE SE QUE SE DIVIERTEN MUCHO CON SUS OCURRENCIAS LOS PROXIMOS DOS SERAN IGUALES Y DESPUES EN LA DECLARACION DE BELLA A EDWARD O......EDWARD SE LE ADELANTERA A BELLA?**

**GRACIAS TAMBIEN A LS QUE YA HAYAN VOTADO EN EL POLL DE MI PERFIL Y ALAS QUE NO PLISS HAGANLO, TAMBIEN LES VUELVO A HACER LA INVITACION A Mi Amad0 BFF- fanfic contest, A LS QUE NO LO HAYAN CHECADO Y BUENO A LS QUE NO TIENEN USURIO AQUI LES DEJO LAS OPICIONES DE LA VOTACION:**

**Bella in vampareland: Bella Swan es una hechizera novata y en uno de sus hechizos de trasponrtacion algo salio mal y ahora en vez de encontrarse en cuidad magica esta en vampirolandia, un país gobernado por dos familias, los Cullen y los Vultories para pasar de pesapersivida se convierte en vampiro, ¿que pasara cuando conosca al menor de los Cullen? ¿que harán cuando sepan que es hechizera?¿ella realmente esta enamorada de Culeln? o ¿solo es uyn hechizo?**

**Arcoiris nocturno: luna nueva del punto de vista de Edward**

**My angel guardia: Edward es un chico de 17 años que vive pelando con sus padres, que por sus fracasos por encontrar a la chica correcta ha hecho que no dej que ninguna chica se acerque a su hermanos (Emmett y Jasper), pero un dia el conoce a una chica de cabellos castaños, vestida de blanco y con un aura tranquilizadora, que hara que cambie su actitud y que solo el puede ver, su amor pasara los limites de lo natural o simplemente es una ilusion del joven--¿eres un angel?--solo si quieres que lo sea—**

**Errores del pasado: Edward y Bella se conocen desde pequeños, al cumplir 12 años Bella le dice a Edward todo lo que ella siente hacia el, el le dice que no se podria fijar en una chica de gafas y frenillos...cinco años despues el se sorprende enormemente al verla mas hermosa de lo que recordaba sin frenillos ni gafas, ella aun siente algo por el, pero por miedo a salir herida de nuevo teme declarle sus sentimientos mostrandose fria, el hara LO QUE SEA por conquistarla-posibles lemos, no prometo nada, solo que si sera raking T**

**La positiva y el negativo: Edward es el chico mas rebelde del instituto de Forks, Bella es la chica mas aplicada ¿Podrán ellos llevar una relación que no sea de odio?, insultos, pelas, besos, sentimientos encontrados, amores escondidos y situaciones un tanto comprometedoras-ranking T**

**confusion de amor-Bella y Edward tienen 13 años, ellos se conocen desde hace 10, a ella le gusta el, pero el esta enamorado de una chica llamda Charlotte quien tiene tres años menos que ellos, con el paso de los años ella toma la iniciativa de hacer que Edward se enamore de Bella sin saber que de la que el esta enamorado es de ella-raking k+ posiblemente T/**

* * *

BUENO ESO ES TODO NO OLVIDEN EL REVIEW

BESSOS


	10. CAP 9 CENA CON PAPI Y MAMI CULLEN

-¿Qué paso en la tarde Emmett cariño?- pregunto dulcemente mi madre

-que Eddie te lo cuente mami- los ojos de Edward se abrieron como platos, mientras Alice, Rose y Jasper lo miraban divertidos

**-Edward, cariño, ¿Qué paso en la tarde?- pregunto Esme viendo directamente a su hijo el santo.**

Y aquí es donde empieza mi divertidísimo plan.

* * *

-y bien Edward, ¿Qué es lo que paso en la tarde?-inquirió mi mama por primera vez en mi vida, seria.

-este…yo…mami, no puedes creer lo que Emmett ha dicho-tartamudeo Edward apuntándome a mi, mientras cargaba a Bella como a una bebe

-Emmett, si Edward no me lo dices entonces dímelo tu-mami volteo a verme con seriedad en los ojos

-yo te lo explico Esme-se ofreció Jasper, Esme solo asintió-pues, verás, Estábamos jugando futbol cuando Emmett le quita la pelota a Bells, y bueno su equilibrio no ayudo mucha, Edward corrió a su rescate pero lo que en realidad paso fue que Bella cayo al césped con Edward encima y sus labios sobre los de ella, ambos se veían sorprendidos y para no causar otro accidente jugamos a las traes, pero Emmett nuevamente se las pego a Bella, su equilibrio abajo y Edward al rescate, se besaron pero, esta vez había una Bella sorprendida y un Edward encantado por la situación y por lo mismo empezamos a caminar, cuando de repente Bella se cayo yo voltee y era la misma posición y todo, solo que Edward si estaba besando a Bella esta vez, hasta que ella también cedió y pues…

-¡EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN ¿Qué HICISTE QUE?-grito un Carslie muy molesto desde la puerta, ni cuenta me di de cuando, llego pero aun así era divertido, arreglaba mis planes pero no importaba mientras estuvieran enojados con Edward me era suficiente.

En mis brazos Bells, comenzó a remolinearse hasta abrir lentamente sus ojos hasta estar totalmente despierta, al ver en la posición en que la traía cargada se sonrojo.

-Emmy, ya puedes bajarme-susurró con la cabeza gacha

-oh, no mi Belly-Bells, aquí te dormiste y aquí te quedas hasta que vayamos a cenar y bueno pues, como papi Carslie ya llego no veo porque demorarnos mas-en ese momento mi estomago gruño haciendo que Bella vibrara, después de dos segundos, ella y yo terminamos carcajeándonos y los otros nos miraban con cara de Watt?, excepto Eddie, quien me mataba con la mirada.

-bueno, pues pasemos a cenar-anuncio mi madre como hipnotizada; todos nos acomodamos en frete de nuestras respectivas parejas, Jasper en frente de Alice, Rose en frente mío, Eddy enfrente de Belly y Carslie y Esme en las cabeceras, Bella estaba entre Jasper y yo y Eddie entre Alice y Rose.

-tengo hambre-anuncio Edward viendo fijamente a Bella a los ojos mientras se sonrojaba otra vez

-como lo que quieras menos a Bells-reto Jasper

-yo no estoy viendo a Bella-se escuso cambiando la mirada hacia otro lado

-o, si, si lo hasias-atacamos Jasper y yo al mismo tiempo

-claro que no, inventan cosas-respondió jugando nerviosamente con los cubiertos

-lo hacías Edward- contraatacaron Rose, Alice, Mama y papa

-yo no tengo hambre-anuncio Bella viendo nerviosamente su lato vacío

-como ibas a tener si Edward y tú se comían a besos-respondió Alice

-yo tampoco tendría hambre después de esa sesión de besos-seguí yo

-Emmett, no le digas esas cosas-me reprendió mí muñequita-que luego se les sube la calentura y aquí si que no habrá quien los pare, por que se levantaran con la escusa de ir al baño, cuando realmente se encerraran en un cuarto y se desahogaran-Edward y Bella no podían estar mas rojos

-estoy de acuerdo-acordamos TODOS en la mesa, exceptuando obviamente a Bells y Eddie, pero la aceptación de Carslie y Esme solo hizo que se pusieran mas rojos

-chicos, cuando nos comentaron que querían ser mas que amigos algo con mas derechos a la otra persona, creíamos que se referían a mejores amigos, no amigos con derechos-sentencio Carslie

-si de esas se tratan seria mejor que fueran novios con libertades, un compromiso ligero-continuo Esme

-así es, saldría con otras persona pero entre ustedes tendrían los mismo beneficios de novios-finalizo Carslie

Los ojos de Bella y Edward se abrieron tanto que creí que les rompería la piel. Las Rose, Alice, Jasper y yo estallamos a carcajadas, ninguno lo podía creer, sabíamos obvio que cuando unos iban a ser novios nos armaban una escenita tipo así para menos drástica y divertida.

-yo…creo que debo irme a casa…papa no tardara en llegar-Bella se puso de pie al mismo tiempo en que Edward se levantaba y le proponía:

-yo te llevo-pidió con ojos suplicantes

-¡TU NO LA LLEBAS A NINGUA PARTE!-gritamos todos en la mesa

-yo la traje, yo la llevo- anuncie mientras me ponía de pie y tomaba a Bella del brazo hacia fuera de la casa.

Todo el camino a su casa estuvo callada, como reflexionando algo o pensando muy detenidamente las cosas, atando cabos suelto y ajustando todos los engranes de su cerebro, cuando la deje en frente de la puerta de su casa, después, claro de abrirle el coche y acompañarla hasta allá, se giro me sonrío tiernamente y me dijo

-gracias, Bearman-me abrazo y le respondí el abrazo

-harás lo que te dije antes-susurre, esperando que recordara nuestra platica en el coche antes de llagar a mi casa

-por supuesto, Emmy, pero mañana será-me beso en la mejilla y soltó su agarre-adiós, hermano-oso

-hasta mañana, Belly-Bells-volví a entrar en mi Jeep, y conducir a casa.

Ya había hablado con Bella para darle ánimos, ahora habría que hablar con Edward e informarle a Alice que Bella esta decidida a dar el siguiente paso…**la declaración**

**OKEY, PRIMERO QUE NADA GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, SEGUNDO TAMBIEN GRACIAS POR VOTAR Y TERCERA PERO NO MENOS IMPORTANTE GRACIAS POR LEER.**

**BUENO SEGUN LAS VOTACIONES LA HISTORIA MAS VOTADA HASTA AHORA ES: ERRORES DEL PASADO**

**Y POR ESOS LES TRAIGO UN FRAGMENTO DEL PRIMER CAP, ES LO QUE YO PIENSO IMPORTANTE DE LA INTRODUCCION:**

Errores del pasado: Edward y Bella se conocen desde pequeños, al cumplir 12 años Bella le dice a Edward todo lo que ella siente hacia el, el le dice que no se podría fijar en una chica de gafas y frenillos...cinco años después el se sorprende enormemente al verla mas hermosa de lo que recordaba sin frenillos ni gafas, ella aun siente algo por el, pero por miedo a salir herida de nuevo teme declararle sus sentimientos mostrándose fría, el hará LO QUE SEA por conquistarla-posibles leemos, no prometo nada, solo que si será ranking T...............

**BELLAPOV:**

Diez años atrás…

Me encontraba jugando en una linda colina sin árboles ni posos donde pudiera caerme, traía mi cabello suelto y me llegaba por debajo a unos cuantos dedos de los hombros, con unos pesqueros de mezclilla y una blusa rosa pastel con un lazo estaba aquí en Forks, como cada verano pasando tiempo de calidad-aunque yo prefiero decirle de caridad-con mi padre, no es que no lo quisiera, lo quiera y mucho, es solo que no me gusta Forks, este después de dos semanas, es el primer día soleado, así que decidimos-my padre, Billy Black, Rachel Black y Jake Black-venir a la pradera que se encuentra junto al bosque y los chicos Black estaban felices y emocionados, yo…no tanto.

Encima de la colina los chicos Black, hacían un picnic, mientras nuestros padres se encontraban con un hombre llamado Harry Clearwater y sus hijos ayudaban a los Black, mientras yo me encontraba divagando cerca de el borde de la colina.

-¡cuidado Bella! ¡No te vayas a caer!- me aviso Charlie desde donde estaba la manta en el suelo.

-descuida, no me pasara nada-replique mientras me acercaba un poco mas al borde.

Se veía que la caída desde ahí seria desastrosa, con mucha suerte un parte de rasguños y un hueso roto, con solo suerte varios rasguños, unos huesos rotos y una contusión, con solo mala suerte muchos rasguños, mucho huesos rotos, tres contusiones y varios días en rehabilitación y con malísima suerte…lo peor; pensar en eso me hizo tragar en seco e inclinarme un poco mas hacia abajo…

-no hagas eso te podrías caer-anuncio la voz de un niño desconocido espantándome por su repentina aparición haciendo que perdiese el poco equilibrio que me quedaba y cayendo por la colina, cuando una pequeña pero fuerte mano sujeto la mía con firmeza y me atrajo antes que cayera por esa empinada colina.

-cuidado niña, te podrías lastimar la próxima vez- me regaño el chico, como si fuera mi padre o algo por el estilo.

-no me llames niña, por que ese no es mi nombre-respondí totalmente enojada por la actitud de ese mocoso

-tienes razón, presentarnos formalmente- respondió el con un tono calmado y alejándose un poco de mi soltando al fin mi mano, se sintió extraño lo que hizo y al parecer el también lo sintió por que me miro confundido- me llamo Edward Anthony Cullen, tengo 7 años y vivo cerca de aquí, un placer…-anuncio mientras estiraba la mano de nuevo hacia mi

-Isabella Marie Swan, Bella esta mejor, tengo 6 años y vivo en Phoenix, pero como cada verano vine a visitar a mi padre Charlie Swan, un placer-termine estrechando su mano con la mía y lo que sentí al momento de soltarla anteriormente desapareció por completo y volvió a reaparecer cuando nos volvimos a soltar las manos.

-supongo que tu debes ser la hija del Jefe Swan-asevero Edward tomándome del codo y prácticamente arrastrándome lejos de la colina.

-si, y tu el hijo del doctor Carslie Cullen- el me miro extrañado por mi respuesta- lo visite por así decirlo hace unos días

-bueno, ¿Qué te parece si…-en ese momento Jacob el hermanito de Rachel me dijo que ya íbamos a comer- ¿te importa si te acompaño?- pregunto Edward con su linda sonrisa torcida.

Nos encaminamos a la manta y nos pusimos a comer de los lonches, ensaladas y otras comidas que trajo la señora Clearwater, al parecer Edward y Seth se hicieron amigos a pesar de que Seth tiene 4 y Edward…

-Edward, ¿Qué edad tienes?- el me sonrío amigablemente y me respondió muy seguro de si mismo

-siete desde el 20 de junio, ¿tu?

-seis, hasta el 13 de septiembre-agache mi cabeza porque comenzaba a sonrojarme

-bien, pues para eso aun faltan tres semanas

Cinco años atrás

-Alice, estas loca, es solo la fiesta de cumpleaños de Edward-intente zafarme de ella y sus vestidos para la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi mejor amigo

-Bella, no es solo la fiesta de Edward, recuerda que hoy se lo dirás…-rayos ella tenia razón hoy le diría a Edward mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia el-mira este, Bella, te quedara precioso- dijo Alice tomando un vestido turquesa, estrapple, con un cintillo beige.

Me lo provee y me quedo a la perfección, Alice lo había escogido porque sinceramente, ella me había pedido que para el compélanos de Edward las ligas de mis frenillos eran azul turquesa, después de que me vestí, me arreglo el cabello sosteniéndomelo en media coleta y haciendo que mis caireles cayeran por debajo de mis hombros, me puso un poco de brillo labial y final mente volvió a ponerme los anteojos, siendo franca me veía mas que bien.

-listo Bella, ve a conquistar a Edward- chillo guiñándome un ojo y empujándome fuera de su cuarto.

En el pasillo estaban media secundaria, todos se me quedaban viendo raro aunque claro la fea Bella Swan no vestía nunca como una chica bonita; pronto llegue al piso de abajo y visualice a Edward rodeado de sus amigotes de segundo grado, se encontraban hablando de no se que pues cuando me acerque dejaron de hablar y me miraban aun mas distinto que los del pasillo.

-Vaya Bella, al fin haces honor a tu nombre- felicito un tal James

-James, mi hermanita si hace honor a su nombre que tú no te fijes en un tipo de chica reservada, tímida e inteligente es tu problema- me defendió Emmett haciendo que todos en el salón se callaran y unos lo vieran arrepentidos, otros con burla y otros tanto con furia.

-gracias Emmett, pero yo venia a hablar con Edward en privado si no les molesta, claro-musite apenas audible con la cabeza gacha

-seguro- respondió Edward tomándome la mano y llevándome al único cuarto donde no había nadie…su estudio de música

-¿Qué era lo que querías decirme Bella?

-bueno Edward es que…pues…yo…tu…a mi-me revolví entre mis palabras y Edward me miraba divertido y confundido al mismo tiempo

-Bella, tranquila despacito no voy a morderte o a romperte lo lentes

Suspire pesadamente

-Edward…tu…a…mi…me gustas- lo solté sus pirando entre cada palabra y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados

-lo siento que- se escucho la voz de el totalmente aturdido

-Edward, tu a mi, me gustas-una fuerte carcajada me hizo abrir los ojos, lo que vieron fue algo que sinceramente no me lo esperaba, Edward estaba tirado en el suelo muriéndose de la risa, cuando al fin se pudo contener se levanto y me miro a los ojos

-lo siento Bella, si te hice algo par que pensaras que tu a mi me gustabas

-no me quieres-susurre mas para mi que para el pero aun así me escucho

-claro que te quiero Bella, solo que no como tu crees, yo jamás me fijaría en una chica timada con frenillos y gafas lo siento.

Eso fue suficiente para que mi ojos se agurán corrí lo mas rápido que puede hasta el cuarto de Alice donde tenia mi ropa, me cambie lo mas rápido que pude y Salí de la casa y me dirigí directo a la mía.

Ahora

Ese mismo día le dije mi padre que quería pasarme fuera unos años con mi madre, sin preguntarme nada acepto y yo sin dudarlo hice mis maletas y tome el primer vuelo hacia Phoenix, después de eso Charlie venia a visitarme el día de mi cumpleaños y yo lo visitaba el 24 y 25 de diciembre.

Hace dos años me quitaron los frenillos y las gafas solo las uso para leer. Ayer René me dijo que terminaría la preparatoria en Forks con mi padre, todo iba bien hasta que se me ocurrió preguntar cuantas preparatorias había en Forks, y ella respondió una, genial ¿Cuántas posibilidades tengo de toparme con Edward Cullen otra vez?, para mi mala suerte las posibilidades eran muchas

* * *

**SI LES GUSTO....BIEN =D Y SI NO....PUES =(**

**IGUAL EN ESTA PAGINA (MI BLOG) ESTAN EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE DOS HISTORIAS MAS: ARCOIRIS NOCTURNO Y CONFUSION AMOROSA, PRONTO SUBIRE TAMBIEN LOS DE LAS OTRAS DOS HISTORIAS SOLO TENGANME PASIENSIA MI BLOG ES: **

**pasion - fantasiosa. blogspot .com (sin los espacios)**

**AUN PUEDEN SEGUIR VOTANDO POR SUS HISTORIAS FAVORITAS Y AUN PUDEN ENTRAR AL CONTENTEST DE Mi Amad0 BFF**

**BESSOS**


	11. CAP 10 EL PLAN MAESTRO

**LEER LA NOTA DE ABAJO ES IMPORTANTE!**

* * *

EMMETTPOV:

Me dirigí a mi casa a oda velocidad, tal y como puede llevarme la chulada que tengo de Jeep. Al ingresar en mi casita se escuchaban claramente las voces de mis papis teniendo la "charla" de cómo estar en esas situaciones con tu novia, me gire levemente a la derecha y ahí se encontraba Alice, Jasper y Rose pegados a la puerta con un tazón de palomitas oyendo la conversación que estaban teniendo Edward con mis padres en el estudio de Carslie.

-Emmett, ven-mi muñequita Barbie palmeo el lugar que se encontraba al lado de ella, sin pensarlo dos veces me acerque sin hacer ruido y pegue mi oído a la puerta

"_-Edward, cariño, recuerda que un caballero no puede aprovecharse de una señorita de esa forma"-le recordó Esme_

"_-pero mamá yo no le hice nada, solo la bese y fue por que dos veces se calló"- replicó Eddie_

"_-¿dos veces que Emmett no había dicho que Bella se calló tres?"- pregunto papá_

"_bueno, si, pero la tercera…- no debiste haber abierto la boca Eddie_

"_-espera, ¿me estas diciendo que la tercera no fue accidente?"- volvió a preguntar papá_

"_-bueno…quizás…yo…yo…tuve algo que ver…-confesó Edward después de unos momentos_

"__ ¡EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN, ME ESTAS QUERIENDO DECIR QUE DE TODAS FORMAS LE ROBASTE UN BESO A BELL!"-gritó mi madre claramente enojada, ufff..., en momentos como este no quisiera ser el idiota que provocó su furia_

"__haber, Edward, explícanos que paso al final"- hablo la voz de la razón, ¡Adoremos a sir Carslie!_

"_-bueno…pues, como ya había sucedido las otras dos veces y yo las desabroche quise crear una para mí, así que aprovechando la torpeza de Bella le di un leve puntapié del cual ella no se dio cuenta cuando iba a caer hacia delante no vi como podría-se aclaro la garganta-besarla, por eso mismo la tomé del brazo e hice que girara para quedar encima de mi y…mmm...…bueno ustedes saben, besarla"-_

"_-muy bien, Edward ve a tu habitación"-dijo papá muy serio_

"_-Edward, cariño"-lo llamó mamá-"se lo contaremos a Charlie y tu vas a estar presente por que tu aclararas TODAS Y CADA UNA DE LAS CAIDAS"-remarco muy bien esas palabras_

"_-si madre, que descansen"-_ escuchamos como sus pasos se dirigían a la puerta y nos alejamos de ahí inmediatamente

-¿Qué tal, Eddie?, ¿Cómo te fue con papi y mami, eh?-pregunte haciéndome el inocente; Edward me envió una mirada llena de furia, que estoy bien seguro en su cabeza estaba pasando "TE VOY A MATAR SI NO TE QUEDAS CALLADO"

-¿tu como crees, Emmett?, ¿Qué todo es miel sobre hojuelas?-atacó destilando veneno en sus palabras

-ay, está bien, yo solamente preguntaba- puse mis ojitos de perrito a medio morir, herencia de parte de Esme, y saque mi labio inferior formando un puchero-o ¿es acaso que no puedo?- le hable de la misma forma en la que le habló a Esme

-conmigo no funcionan tus berrinchitos así que jodete, Emmett- ¡Wow!, nunca creí que mi queridísimo Eddie dijera tan malas palabras

-bueno, Eddie, me voy a joder-Edward me miro con confusión en el rostro-pero ¿solo o alguien me puede joder?-pregunte sentando a Rose en mi regazo mientras ella intentaba no reírse

-eres un depravado sexual, ¿lo sabías?-cuestiono una vez mientras suba por las escaleras

-si, pero por lo menos lo soy con mi novia y no como tu con Bella, si tan urgido andas hermanito ya decláratele-Eddie se quedo estático por mi respuesta durante unos segundo, luego sacudió la cabeza mientras reía

-no es tan fácil que una chica como ella se fije en mi, Emmett, no soy tu, que te arriesgaste a pedírselo a Rosalie, y ella te mando a volar pero seguiste insistiendo por dos meses hasta que al fin te acepto…-tuve que interrumpir su chocante monologo

-y míranos ahora, parecemos pegados con cola loca*, así que grábate en esa cabecita tuya que sí ella no te reclamo por besarla significa que SÍ siente algo por y no me vengas con esas estupideces de que solo son amigos, porque de ser así te hubiera pedido que te apartaras de ella en el mismo instante en el que paso el primer "beso" o te hubiera dicho "Edward, tu sabes que eso solo fue un accidente, no significa nada" y como no te dijo eso aviéntate, no te pasará nada malo- le solté seriamente enojado por su actitud de marica, acaso le era muy difícil decir _"Bella, me gustas"_ y robarle un beso, yo creo que no.

-tienes razón, Emmett, mañana la veré así que supongo que mañana hablaré con ella, buenas noches chicos-se despidió un poco más animado.

Únicamente escuchamos que Edward había cerrad su puerta nos pusimos a planear nuestro plan para hacer que Edward y Bella se dijeran lo que sientes sin censuras.

-muy, Emmett ¿Qué te dijo Bells?- cuestiono Jasper, mi hermana y mi novia me veían suplicando por una respuesta rápida pero que explique todo

-bueno pues…ella dijo, que mañana se lo diría a Edward-les empezaron a brillar los ojos- A SOLAS…O SEA ES SECRETO- tuve que remarcar las palabras porque si no estas se confabulaban y hacían algo que era necesario y Bells se enoja conmigo por no mantener el secreto.

-chicas Emmett tiene razón, además si Bella se lo contó yo supongo que es porque de verdad confía en el y confía en que eso es un secreto, nosotros únicamente debemos hacer que se sientan bien con la decisión que tomen y hacer que se quieran suicidar en el intento, yo pienso que si ponemos un poco de nuestra parte cuando ellos sean pareja será mas fácil que se adapten a salir con nosotros y de la misma manare a salir por separado, a que al vernos tomados de las manos o besándonos ellos no se sientan incómodos ni nada por el estilo-¡Wow!, Jasper de verdad es la voz de la razón.

Alice se acercó a el, se sentó en su regazo y lo beso tiernamente por unos segundos.

-Jazz, por cosas como esas te amo-susurro mientras le acariciaba la cara

-yo también te amo, Alice-le dijo el mientras rozaba su nariz con la de mi hermana

Eso me hizo recordar que tenia asuntos pendientes con Bella y después con Edward y al final para mi premio con Rose.

-chicos, ¿Qué les parece si ya nos vamos a dormir?- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Alice y Jasper ya no estaban y se escucho un portazo en el piso de arriba.

-tu también quieres seguirle, Emmett-musitó Rosalie mientras se me acercaba peligrosamente a besarme, lo deseaba…y mucho pero antes a los asuntos pendientes.

-créeme cuando te digo que quiero Rose, pero tengo que hacer unas cuantas cosas antes. Ella solo asintió y me dijo al oído muy sensualmente que me esperaría arriba.

Tome rápido mi teléfono celular u tecleé con velocidad un mensaje para Bella:

_Bells, mañana hará un día estupendo y yo tengo planeado ir con Rose al cine al igual que Alice y Jasper celebran su aniversario (y aunque ellos empezaron de novios en marzo y estamos en mayo)no festejan exactamente su aniversario de novios si no de calentura._

_Así que no creo que estén tanpoco aprovecha para platicar con el en un lugar tranquilos y "solos" tu entiendes._

_Emmett_

Subí al estudio y tome un bolígrafo y una hoja y escribí con rapidez:

_Edward, no seas idiota y no te eches para atrás_

_Mañana lleva a Bella a un lugar especia_

_En donde puedan estar solos_

_Sin nadie más_

_Emmett_

Doblé el papelito y lo metí por debajo de la puerta de Edward. Después de eso me dirigí corriendo a la habitación mía y de Rose. Abrí la puerta de golpe y ahí estaba mi biscochito esperando por mi esta decir de más…

Que el letrero de no molestar estaba colgado en la puerta

* * *

**Que tal les parecio el capi? BUENO COMO NO SOY MALA LES DEJO UN ADELNTITITITITO DEL SIGUIENTE CAP**

-Tengo que decirte algo muy impostante-

-¿No puede esperar hasta mañana?

-no

-bien, puedes mirar-

-dios es hermoso

-te tengo que decir algo urgente

-no, espera yo tambien

- a las tres

-1...

-2... y 3

-¡ME GUSTAS!

* * *

**JEJE TAL VEZ SI SEA UN TANTO MALA POR QUE AQUI VAN UNAS HORRIBLES NOTICIAS:**

**1.-CONTINUARE HASTA EL CAP 10 EN "OLVIDANDO Y RECUPERANDO" Y HASATA QUE NO LLEGUE AHÍ NO AVANSARE EN ESTA**

**2.-QUEDAN COMO 7 CAPS MAS EL EPÍLOGO-ASÍ QUE PRONTO SE TERMINA-**

**DEJANDO ESO DE FUERA PASEN A UN MINI FIC QUE HISE UN DÍA QUE ADABA TODA FRUSTRADA ES:**

**"YO QUISIERA"-DE VERDAD ADABA FRUSTRADÍSIMA ESE DÍA**

**BESSOS**


	12. CAP 11 ME GUSTAS Y ¿TE GUSTO?

**HOLA! LEECTRAS (RES) BUENO PUES PARA SER CLARA, MI MIS PADRES TECNICAMENTE ME VAN A RAPTAR PARA IR A GUANAJUATO POR DOS SEMANAS Y COMO BUENA CHICA QUE SOY LES AVISO PUES ME IBA A RESULTAR IMPOSIBLE ESTAR EN EL HOTEL ACTUALIZANDO MIENTRAS LOS DEMAS ESTAN FUERA RECORRIENDO LA CIUDAD.**

**PERO TAMBIEN PARA NOS ER CRUEL LES DEJO ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO JUNTO CON LA NOTA Y QUE LO MAS PROBABLE ES QUE ACTUALIZE LAS OTRAS DOS HISTORIAS CUANDO REGRESE ASÍ COMO SUBIRE LA HISTORIA MAS VOTADA EN EL POLL (ENCUESTA) DE MI PERFIL. HASTA AHORA ES "ERRORES DEL PASADO" POR UNOS CUANTOS VOTOS LE GANA A "CONFUSIÓN DE AMOR" ASIQ UE TODAVÍA TIENEN 2 SEMANAS PARA SEGUIR VOTANDO**

* * *

**BELLAPOV:**

Me levante en la mañana temprano alrededor de la 7 a.m., de estar pensando en que le diría a Edward o como se lo diría, o como reaccionaría, no había podido dormido muy bien en la noche, pero Emmett tenía razón debía decírselo ya, o si no ya no podría volver a verlo a los ojos. Muy bien, si se lo quiero decir será mejor que estemos solos

_"Bella, pervertida, ¿Por qué quieres estar a solas con Edward eh?, ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer si te dices milagrosamente que tu también le gustas?, definitivamente pasar tanto tiempo con Emmett, te hace mal"_ la voz pervertida, racional y valemadrísta de mi cabeza por primera vez no tenía razón, por supuesto que Edward no me diría que yo también le gusto, digo habiendo mujeres mucho más hermosas que yo porque correspondería mis sentimientos. _"¡Vamos Bella, que no caiga el animo antes de tiempo!"_, tenía razón, aunque la posibilidades de que Edward me quisiera eran de 1 a 1.000000. Me levante finalmente de la cama y me di una ducha con agua caliente, necesitaba relajar mis músculos y empezar a pensar de forma mucho más racional; lo mejor y sin menos complicaciones seria que le pidiera a Edward si nos veíamos en su casa al fin y al cabo según el mensaje de Emmett de ayer decía que no iba a haber nadie ahí, así que podíamos hablar tranquilamente. Salí de la ducha y envolví mi cuerpo con una toalla y me dedique a buscar mi celular, para llamar a Edward, cuando al fin lo encontré comenzó a vibrar y conteste.

-Aló

_-Bella, ¡hola!, habla Edward_- que oportuno, me ahorraste gastarme saldo_-, y bueno quería preguntarte ¿si querías ir a dar un paseo hoy?_-pregunto sumamente nervioso

-seguro, ¿puedo preguntarte por qué?

_-Tengo que decirte algo muy importante_- respondió divisorio

-¿No puede esperar hasta mañana?- lo que fuera que fuera no me podía arruinar mi muy apenas trazado plan

_-no_- respondió cortante

-esta bien, ¿hablamos en tu casa?- si así será más fácil y no nos desviamos de mi plan- se que no va haber nadie ahí- insinúe la idea de estar completamente solos

-_no, no va estar nadie, pero preferiría hablar contigo en otro lugar todavía un poco más intimo_

-esta bien- concordé no muy segura de la idea- dime en donde nos vemos

_-es un lugar nuevo, no lo conoces es mejor que yo te pase a buscar a eso de las 11 de la mañana, ¿de acuerdo?_

-seguro- respondí no muy entusiasmada por la idea, eso solo me da tres horas para trazar otro plan "por favor Bella, el último lo trazaste en la media hora que estuviste en l ducha

_-bien, chao Bella, te quiero_- se despidió

-yo también te quiero, Edward- yo sabía que este te quiero es mejor con un te amo, te adoro, pero esta de mas decir que nunca podría tratarlo de esa manera. Deje mi teléfono en la mesita de noche y me dirigí a mi armario.

Que suerte que Alice fue de compras el fin de semana pasado y me dejo bastante ropa, pero de toda la ropa estrafalaria que había en mi ropero, escogí un bonito vestido diez centímetros arriba de la rodilla con una tela de gasa al final color negra el vestido en sí era color crema con un estampado de flores rojas y verdes de elástico en la parte del busto con una especie de cinto ancho por todo el estomago y un listón negro con un moño que pasa por el cuello _(N/A: LINK EN MI PERFIL.)_

Peine mi cabello y me puse una diadema de color negra para quitármelo de la cara, me puse mis siempre fieles balerinas negras, baje a desayunar aunque en realidad me moría de los nervios y por esa razón traía las tripas revueltas; aún así con dolor de estomago y todo desayuné un huevo revuelto casi o igual que mi estomago y jugo de naranja, cuando revise el reloj observe que apenas eran las 9 a.m. eso aún me dejaba con dos horas antes de que Edward llegará, un tanto abatida, regrese a mi cuarto y me recosté en la cama…

No estoy muy segura de en que momento me quede dormida, pero si estoy segura de que cuando desperté ya eran las 10:50 a.m., si perder ni un momento me vi en el espejo, para mi suerte no me había despeinado, me puse un poco de gloss, pues mis labios estaban un tanto secos, no había ni terminado de ponérmelo cuando la bocina del Volvo de Edward sonó. Rápido baje las escaleras y abrí la puerta olvidándome, por completo de mi bolso o en todo caso mi celular, pero en fin ya no había marcha atrás. Ahora lo único importante es que quizás estos eran los últimos momentos que estaría con mi gran amigo y amor Edward. Involuntariamente suspire ganándome la mirada curiosa del hermoso chico que iba a mi lado.

**EDWARDPOV:**

Sin poder dormir en toda la noche me levante de mi cama que estaba mas que deshecha por tanto que me revolví en busca del sueño, a las 8 de la mañana y tome mi celular, con los nervios a flor de piel le marque a Bella, solo sono una vez y contestó

_-Aló- _contesto como que extrañada por mi llamada, pero cien por ciento despierta, supongo que ella tampoco durmió muy bien

-Bella, ¡hola!, habla Edward- saludé con mucha adrenalina recorriendo mi cuerpo-, y bueno quería preguntarte ¿si querías ir a dar un paseo hoy?-pregunte sumamente nervioso, hasta mi frente sudaba por los nervios

_-seguro, ¿puedo preguntarte por qué?- _¡IDIOTA! Seguro tiene planes mejores que estarte aguantándote por un buen par de horas, pero si no se lo digo yo, se lo dirá Emmett y con el tacto que tiene, no me volverá a hablar en la vida

_-_Tengo que decirte algo muy importante- respondí divisorio, los nervios me están traicionando con un gran nudo en la garganta

_-¿No puede esperar hasta mañana?-_no por supuesto que no puede esperar hasta mañana me muero si pasa eso

-no- respondí cortante, ¿Qué quiere que me de un paro cardiaco?, esto no lo soporto ni un minuto mas

-_esta bien, ¿hablamos en tu casa?-_ ¿en casa?, no, no, eso me arruina los planes románticos que tenía en mente, de por si, es difícil y ella lo quiere complicar aún más- _se que no va haber nadie ahí_- por lo menos capta la idea de que quiero estar a solas con ella

-no, no va estar nadie, pero preferiría hablar contigo en otro lugar todavía un poco más intimo- ¡más intimo!, diablos eso sonó tan pervertido de mi parte

-_esta bien_- concordó no muy segura de la idea, como si dudara de lo que iba a pasar, pero pasaría nada malo, ¿o sí?- _dime en donde nos vemos-_ en ninguna parte hubiera sido una forma muy grosera de responderle, así como es muy reveladora decir que es una sorpresa muy especial

-es un lugar nuevo, no lo conoces es mejor que yo te pase a buscar a eso de las 11 de la mañana, ¿de acuerdo?- me moría por decirle que si se podía mas temprano, pero aún tenía que arreglar alguna cosas en el prado

-_seguro_- respondió no muy entusiasmada, eso me dejaba con el animo por los suelos sin contar que solo tenía tres horas para arreglar bien el prado

_-bien, chao Bella, te quiero_- me despedí, aunque hubiera quedado mucho mejor, un te amo Bella

-yo también te quiero, Edward- y colgué.

Me acerque al armario, no me quería ver andrajoso, pero tampoco muy elegante, ¡cielos, Alice! ¿Dónde estás cuando te necesito?, abrí mi armario y me sorprendí de ver unos jeans negros, con una camisa azul claro con una pequeña nota con la muy reconocible letra de mi hermana Alice, la tome para ver que decía…

_Edward:_

_Hoy es un día muy importante tanto como para mi amiga Bells, como para ti, así que por favor no lo arruines ¿sí?, aquí te dejo la ropa porque de seguro estas hecho un lío en ese tema, cuídala bien pues la camisa es de hilo de algodón a y Bella también, y la próxima vez que te pida ir de compras conmigo recuerda quien te saco de un súper aprieto e hizo que no perdieras tiempo._

_Con amor_

_Alice_

La nota era tan Alice… pero en fin definitivamente mi hermanita me había salvado de una grande esta vez, sin duda la quiero más que ayer, aunque me pregunto ¿Cuánto durará este amor hacia ella?, seguro hizo algo o quiere algo a cambio de una buena salvada de pescuezo. Negué lentamente la cabeza, tome la ropa y me fui a dar un ducha.

El agua de la regadera me ayudo a aclarar ideas, como la forma en la que adornaría ese prado tan mágico para compartirlo con Bella, o lo que le diría y la forma en la que reaccionaría según fuera su respuesta, si es negativa, solo quedaría decir que lo sentía que esperaba que nada cambiara entre nosotros, si es afirmativa, sin pensarlo dos veces me lanzaría a sus brazos a besar y pedirle que fuera mi novia. Salí del baño con la toalla envuelta en mi cintura y chorreando unas cuantas gotas de mi cabello que luego llegaban a mi pecho y espalda y comenzaban a bajar lentamente dejando un camino de agua por mi cuerpo **(N/A: ESTA ES UNA IMAGEN DIGNA DE ADMIRAR XD)** me sequé rápidamente con otra toalla y me cambie, intente peinarme pero el intento fue nulo.

Baje y salí de la casa sin necesidad de desayunar, las ansias tenían mi estomago revuelto, sin más percances me monte en mi Volvo y partí a arreglar el prado.

**BELLAPOV:**

-y ¿puedo saber hacia donde vamos?- pregunte sin querer esconder ni un poco mi curiosidad; Edward sonrío de lado el muy maldito, dejándome deslumbrada por su hermosa sonrisa

-no, no puedes- enojada, me crucé de manos sobre el asiento y me enfurruñe en mi lugar, el soltó una musical carcajada haciendo que mis flancos fallarán, que suerte que estuviera sentada- ¡vamos Bella! Es una sorpresa, si te la cuento dejará de ser sorpresa ¿no lo crees?- pregunto divertido, apuesto que si lo estuviera viendo, tendría eso brillos de diversión en los ojos; asentí mecánicamente la cabeza.

Después de otros diez o quince minutos llegamos a un sendero que daba con el bosque, un tanto espantada me aferre más al asiento, soy pésima caminando en una superficie completamente plana y ahora el me trae al bosque, ¿Qué le pasa?, Edward, al ver mi expresión se rió con fuerza.

-vamos, Bella, no te pasará nada, no dejaré que algo te pasé, te lo prometo- en sus ojos parte de la sinceridad de su palabras, podía ver que había un mensaje oculto, pero no me dio la oportunidad de accionar pues en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya me tenía fuera del Volvo caminado hacia el bosque-muy bien, Bella, como te había dicho es una sorpresa por lo cual no puedes ver- justo cuando iba a replicar ¿Qué significaba eso?, dos manos masculinas se posaron en mis ojos impidiéndome ver, me empujo y guió através del bosque, en los momentos en los que trastabillaba, Edward me echaba para atrás chocando con su musculoso pecho.

-¿ya puedo mirar?- le hacia está misma pregunta cada tres minutos, y el solo se reía y me contestaba con monosílabos, "no"- bien- suspire derrotada- ¿y ahora?- OK, la derrota no duro mucho; Edward paro en seco llevándome con el

-bien, puedes mirar- me quito lentamente las manos de los ojos, dejándome ver algo sencillamente….hermoso. Parecía que los árboles los había cortado apropósito formando un perfecto círculo de hierba de la cual salían hermosas flores celestes violetas, amarillas, margaritas, en el centro del maravilloso prado había una manta de día de campo con una cesta en la cual supongo había comida. Edward me miraba fijamente preguntando con sus ojos que me parecía

-dios es hermoso- murmure mirando fijamente ese par de orbes verdes que me tienen tan cautivada. El sonrío ladinamente.

-bien, estuve toda la mañana preparándolo para que quedará perfecto

-hiciste un trabajo excelente en eso- respondí aún embobada en sus ojos, sus sonrisa se hizo mucho más ancha.

-ven, vamos a sentarnos- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y una corriente eléctrica pasaba por todo mi cuerpo, pero decidí ignorarla. Una vez sentados en la manta que había encima de la hierba en medio de ese hermosísimo prado, comenzamos a hablar de diferentes cosas, la escuela, su loca hermana, mi loca madre hasta que llegamos a un punto en el que ya no soportaba no decirle lo que siento pues seguramente estos serían los últimos recuerdos que tendría de Edward tan de contarle toda la verdad, y si era así, sinceramente serían de los mejores que he pasado con el.

-Edward- lo llame-te tengo que decir algo urgente- sin rodeos se lo iba a decir directamente

-no, espera yo también- se apresuro a decir, ¡diablos! no podía esperarme y al parecer el tampoco

-pero lo mío de verdad es importante-suplique

-lo mío también es _muy _importante- remarco el muy

-esta bien, entonces… ¿lo decimos a las tres?- pregunte dudosa

- a las tres- concordó

-1…

-2…y

-¡3!

-¡ME GUSTAS!- gritamos al mismo tiempo, sonrojándonos severamente, e mí es muy normal pero en Edward, santo cielo se veía tan lindo todo rojo de la cara

-¿es enserio?- pregunto muy bajito?- ¡¿Qué si era enserio?, ¡claro que es enserio!, digo ¿Quién en su sano juicio no diría eso enserio tratándose de Edward; asentí con la cabeza gacha; lo siguiente no me lo espere.

Edward levanto mi cabeza con su mano y rozo los labios con los míos, me tarde un segundo en responder, el movimiento era suave y lento, lleno de amor y cariño, Edward me hizo recostarme sobre la manta mientras seguía besándome, esto me hizo recordar de forma muy peculiar lo que había ocurrido ayer, cuando se separo de mi por falta de aire involuntariamente se escapo de mis labios.

-entonces, en resumen, _me gustas y ¿Te gusto?_

Edward soltó una hermosa carcajada y volvió a besar mucho más apasionado que la última vez.

**

* * *

**

**!HOLA CHICAS Y CHICOS! LES TENGO UNA NOTICIA Y SE QUE ALGUNAS (OS) ME MATARAN POR ESTO, PERO CREANME NO ESCRIBIR ME MATA, PERO NO VER GUANAJUATO ME MATA MAS, BUENO LES VENGO A HACER UNA INVITACIÓN PUES VERÁN ME INSCRIBÍ AL A BEATLE CONTEST Y TENGO UNA HISTORIA, TTITULADA**

**"ALL MY LOVING" **

**LES AGRADECERÍA MUCHO SI LA LEYERAN Y DEJARAN SU COMENTARIO, TAMBIEN COMO PROXIMAMENTE SUBIRE **

**"I LOVE HER" **

**POR FAVOR LEEANLA Y AUNQUE SOLO ME DEJEN UN "BIEN" COMO REVIEW SE LOS AGRADECERIA**

_**BESSOS ESPERO SU REVIEW EL LINK ES ESTE SIN LOS ESPACIOS:**_

_**http:/ www. fanfiction. net / s/ 6101429/ 1**_

**PD: NO ME ODIEN, PERO SI LO HACEN PUEDEN MANDARME AMENZAS DE MUERTE Y RECUERDEN, QUE AUN PUEDEN VOTAR EN MI PERFIL ME VOY DE VACACIONES DEL 9 AL 23 DE JULIO**


End file.
